


【GTOP】London Bridge is Falling Down

by LumosMaxima1148



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, TOP Choi Seunghyun/Bottom Kown Jiyong
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosMaxima1148/pseuds/LumosMaxima1148
Summary: 背景：工业革命&现代人设：玩具工匠塔&mb龙；鬼魂塔&玩具设计师龙含R18相关内容





	1. Chapter 1

0  
“London bridge is falling down,  
falling down, falling down.  
London bridge is falling down,  
my fair lady .  
Build it up with iron bars,  
iron bars, iron bars.  
Build it up with iron bars,  
my fair lady…”  
低沉的男声在走廊深处响起，哼唱着轻快而富有节奏的童谣，伴随着木板发出的吱呀呻吟和金属相互撞击的声音飘出走廊，那声音听上去厚重却又有些轻飘飘…  
“Iron bars will bend and break ,  
bend and break, bend and break.  
Iron bars will bend and break,  
my fair lady.”  
男人坐在高高的凳子上，高挑而瘦削，两条腿自然垂下，拿着一枚亮晶晶的纽扣，并把一颗扣子缝在手中的人形穿着的衣物上。  
男人的脸上挂着诡异的微笑，手中的物体流下来的液体滴滴答答地滴落在地上，一股铁锈特有的腥味散发开来，男人松开手，两粒珠子从手中滚了下来，那是两粒漂亮的蓝色珠子，即便是在黑夜里也能看得到它们蓝色的光芒。  
男人身后传来细碎的哭泣，夹杂着听不分明的童声，混混沌沌地搅在了一起。同男人一起歌唱着简单的歌谣。  
“Build it up with silver and gold,  
silver and gold, silver and gold.  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
my fair lady……”  
男人的声音戛然而止，取而代之的是后面的童声与啜泣声，那声音逐渐变得尖锐，变得模糊和扭曲，最终化为了刺耳的尖叫和尖声大小。  
男人将一盏油灯点亮，抚摸表面已经锈蚀的旋转木马八音盒，他的怀里抱着一个造型精致的玩偶。嘴角被黑色的线封死的他始终带着微笑，拥有滑嫩的肌肤，红润的嘴唇以及令人嫉妒的秀发，眼睛是光滑精致的黑色纽扣。  
男人看着他，将一把尖刀刺进他的胸膛，他顿时间被碎裂两半，雪白的骨瓷摔在地上，  
他的黑色纽扣落在地板的缝隙中，再也寻不到了…  
1  
2017 London  
“啊？我做的还不错吗？”权志龙抱着一堆图纸追着总策划，“可是这个是我困的要死的时候画的。”  
“真的很棒！权策划，你放心这个玩具一定能顺利投产的，你就等着拿奖金到手软吧。”  
“可是我还…啊…”权志龙看着总策划的背影叹了口气，“这种东西…怎么投产。”  
不论怎么说，这都不是他制作的玩具的风格，相比这种真人样的娃娃，他更喜欢毛绒玩具，就像是彼得兔那样，抱起来让人心情一下子就变好的东西。  
但是出现在自己图纸上的这个…关节分明的玩偶…给他一种不太好的预感。他从不将图纸画在纸上，纸笔作图太浪费时间，至少他大学到工作都没有用过铅笔和纸了，一直是依靠数位板和电脑完成自己的作业和任务。  
权志龙对那晚没有什么清晰的记忆，好像是睡过去了…因为早晨醒来是发现自己趴在桌子上，面前就是一张画好的图纸。  
不得不说铅笔作图到了这个地步权志龙自己都对自己的能力感到惊讶，几乎没有修改的痕迹，可以说这个思路自始至终都是顺利地链接在一起的，从玩偶的头部到脚部，都一气呵成……权志龙心说原来自己深夜的效率这么高，而且在不知不觉间就能画出这种图纸。  
由于图纸收到了公司高层的一众好评，权志龙也干脆厚着脸皮把自己犹豫多次都没递上去的假期申请也交给了人事部。  
于是就这样权志龙迎来了三天的休假，欢欢喜喜地回了家，草草吃过晚饭后拉过被子把自己裹好就睡死过去，连续一周的熬夜他整个人快散架了，再不补回来怕是要濒临猝死。  
昏昏沉沉地睡了不知道多久，口渴起床的权志龙在厨房喝水的时候听到外面传来窸窸窣窣的声音。  
我家不会进贼了吧？！权志龙不觉得自己这种常年熬夜的小身板能打得过入室抢劫的人，小心翼翼地从刀架上摸了一把刀，尽量让自己的动作不发出任何声音。  
可走出厨房后那个声音就听不到了，取而代之的是不知道从哪里传来的歌声：  
“There was a crooked man…”  
“and he walked a crooked mile……”  
楼上的那家人是不是又在patry？！权志龙看了看手里的刀，翻了个白眼。这家人是不是不知道邻居到底举报过他们多少次，非要我现在打了电话报警才消停吗？！  
周末就罢了，你们连工作日都不放过？！  
“He found a crooked sixpence against a crooked stile”  
可仔细一听，这个歌声更像是……从自己的房间里传出来的。  
况且权志龙也不是不懂英语的人，没过多久就听明白了歌词的意思，派对怎么可能会唱这种幽怨的歌曲？这和楼上喜爱重金属一家的风格完全不相符。  
“He bought a crooked cat…” 又来了…现在权志龙越来越能确定这是从他家里传出来的歌声。  
排除这是在做梦崔胜铉这是幻听的可能性，这个唱歌的人…就在他的房间里。  
“which caught a crooked mouse…”  
权志龙贴着房门停这里面的歌声，做了几次深呼吸保证自己在打开门后绝对不会吓晕过去。  
权志龙，你都这么大了，要是被吓哭了岂不是丢死人了。权志龙在心里暗示自己，没什么可怕的，不就是有音乐吗，说不定是手机里的……  
门在权志龙打算推开的那一瞬间被一股奇怪的力量打开，在门后伏击已久的权志龙整个人在失去了倚靠之后趴在地上。  
“啊痛死了！”权志龙骂骂咧咧地站起来，却被对面坐着的人又吓得险些再次摔跤。  
“…你…你是什么东西。”  
崔胜铉停止了唱歌，抬起头看着权志龙，银灰色的瞳孔看不出丝毫生机。崔胜铉面无表情地盯着权志龙看了许久，缓慢地露出一个看上去并不自然的微笑，过于苍白的皮肤和没有血色的嘴唇很难让人相信面前的人还是个活物。  
他手里的抱着的娃娃拥有白瓷制的身体和栗色的头发，穿着做工精细的服装。俨然是一个只有宫廷贵族才能拥有的玩物  
“呀！回答我！”  
“And …they all lived together in a little crooked house…”崔胜铉坚持将这首童谣唱完，用玩味的眼神看着差不多吓懵了的权志龙。  
“你是…怎么…”权志龙往后退了几步，没想到那个人也站起身走了过来，“这是我家…”  
“…”崔胜铉环顾四周，伸出手打了个响指，安静的房间突然响起了像是从八音盒中发出的音乐声。断断续续地演奏一首陌生的歌曲，权志龙捂住耳朵，转身往屋外跑，可从卧室通往餐厅的走廊好像被什么拉得很长，不论怎么跑都跑不出去。  
“随便谁都好…告诉我这都是假的…”权志龙咬牙说出这句话的时候感觉到自己的手臂被一把抓住，后方巨大的力量让他不敢回头看。  
他追过来了…肯定是那个人…权志龙的瞳孔猛地缩小，他看到一个白瓷制成的娃娃站在走廊里，背对着自己。  
后背那只抓住自己手转移到了脖颈附近，力道大得很，稍稍挣扎一下说不定都会被它活活掐死。  
面前的娃娃转过身，抬起了头…  
“啊————”权志龙从床上坐起来，发现自己好好地在床上，什么也没发生。  
“所以昨天晚上我也…一直在睡觉？”  
都是做梦都是做梦都是做梦…权志龙试图给自己心理暗示然后让自己忘记昨晚那个恐怖的梦境。  
他是个连白天都不敢独自看恐怖电影的人，这种程度的梦境就算是想一想都可能让他心脏骤停。  
如果我不睡觉是不是能好很多？权志龙想起今天自己的玩具可能会在公司旗下的店里出售，既然大家都认可这个设计……孩子们也会喜欢吧。  
去看看？  
权志龙选择了距离自己家最近的玩具店，结果还没进店门就看到“新款玩具”字样的海报贴在橱窗旁，橱窗里摆放着公司出产的瓷娃娃，娃娃穿着复古风格的洋裙，配以金黄色的卷长发，权志龙发现公司在制作时竟然连娃娃色鞋子都设计得非常精致。  
权志龙看到有孩子抱着娃娃开心地从玩具店里走出来，看来孩子们还是很喜欢这种娃娃。  
什么时候复古娃娃开始比毛绒小熊受欢迎了？  
时代真是变了，自己刚工作的时候还是毛绒小熊在横行霸道。  
但是…无论怎么看橱窗里的这个娃娃都给人感觉不太自在…虽然她蓝色的眼珠直视前方，但从侧面却有一种她在盯着你看的错觉。  
权志龙离开橱窗，走进店里发现了更多的陶瓷娃娃，公司还是生产了可以给玩具更换的衣服，毕竟女孩子还是会倾向于这些花花绿绿的小裙子。  
“买一个吧妈妈…”一个看上去七八岁的女孩子拉着母亲的手在娃娃前不走了。  
“你已经有很多娃娃了。”  
【“你已经有很多娃娃了。”  
“可还是忍不住再给你做更多…”】  
“谁？”虽然玩具店里十分嘈杂但权志龙还是能意识到这个声音是说给自己的。  
不是店员，不是顾客…是个凭空多出来的声音…权志龙心里发毛，昨晚那个恐怖的梦再一次在脑海中掠过。那个人抱着的，也是一个陶瓷娃娃吧…拥有白皙肌肤和黑色头发的娃娃…  
待在玩具店里都会想这些奇怪的东西，我不如回家吧。  
【“你想去哪里？”】  
“？”有人在和我说话？  
【“你想逃开吗？”】  
“出车祸了！”玩具店外传来行人的叫声。透过玩具店的玻璃可以看到马路中央躺着一个男孩子  
“有人打给急救中心吗？！快去救救他！”“孩子的家长去哪里了？！”  
等急救车赶来带走男孩的时候，那个声音已经消失了，权志龙看着四散开来的人群，隐约之中发现一个人站在刚才那个男孩躺着的地方。  
深黑色的头发和与这个时代完全不相符的穿着，嘴唇发青色…可是……似乎没有人看得到他，车辆从他的身体中间穿过，他还是安静地站在路中央，盯着权志龙站着的方向。  
“唔…”权志龙再次看过去的时候那里已经没有人了，难道是玩具店的玻璃的缘故？环顾四周，店里没有这样的人。  
“我最近很容易出现幻觉…是加班的缘故吗？”权志龙低头看那些瓷娃娃仍然摆在橱窗里。  
我要不要也…买一个。


	2. Chapter 2

1867 London  
“先生…”那个人在自己对面的位置坐下，从口袋里拿出一根长滤嘴的细烟，“帮个忙好吗？”  
“…”崔胜铉看了看手里的火柴盒，擦燃一只给自己点上。  
他没心情理会这个主动搭讪的男人，更何况……对面人的穿着和举止让他感到不适。谁会会在大晚上精心打扮涂脂抹粉地跑到酒馆来找一个陌生人就是为了抽根烟？  
可没想到那人竟然直接站起来俯下身子，将他未点燃的香烟靠在了自己刚点燃不久的香烟上，崔胜铉闻到了对方香烟里薄荷的味道。同时也感觉到对方将手放在了自己的腿上。  
“Whisky？”  
“…”  
“Uisge Beatha…”崔胜铉看着那人自言自语，拿过崔胜铉的酒杯喝光了杯子里的酒。  
“您都是一个人喝酒的吗？”那人看着崔胜铉手里的火柴露出了一丝不悦的神情 但当他再次抬起头同崔胜铉交流时，仍然带着娇媚的笑容。  
“我一直都是一个人…”  
“胡说。”对面那人拿起酒瓶继续倒满一杯递给崔胜铉，“现在不是两个人吗？”  
崔胜铉拿起酒杯却发现上面多了一个粉色的唇印，他现在能想象到对面的男孩子心里有多么得意。  
“我叫权志龙。”权志龙不等崔胜铉开口就先将自己的名字抛给他，又怕崔胜铉没能听清楚，一字一顿地重复了一遍“Kown Ji Yong”  
他是亚裔。  
不是英国人惯用的名字和命名方法，从这三个词中也无法提取任何含义。崔胜铉决定继续保持沉默，毕竟他不想和这个男孩多纠缠。  
“那么先生呢？”  
“…”  
“连名字也不能告诉我吗？”权志龙将自己软软的手放在崔胜铉的手上，摆出一副委屈的样子。  
“崔胜铉。”  
“您是亚裔吗？”权志龙眼睛一亮，抓住了崔胜铉名字和自己名字的共同点。  
“名字是父亲取给我的。”  
“唔…”权志龙有点苦恼，唯一能联系在一起的关系也断了，想和这个闷闷的男人搭讪真的不是容易的事情。  
“你是吗？”  
“诶？”我是说…名字。”崔胜铉记得那个扶养自己长大的毫无血缘关系的父亲，他能够用素色的绢布做出一个姿态优雅的东方女郎，女郎的服装也是他一手绘制，这样的玩偶与摆件即使是在这繁华的伦敦也能买得一个好价钱。但他不会那些，自小在伦敦长大的他终究是不知道东方女郎的相貌，他能做的不过是将自己所看的一切缩小数十倍，通过陶瓷，木头，还有各种他曾经想都不敢想的材料还原出来，再将它们递送到每一个孩子的手中。  
玩具匠就是这么神奇的职业，他们的顾客上至王公贵族下至普通百姓，奔波于伦敦的各个角落。毕竟没有玩具装点的伦敦是不和谐的。  
而面前的男孩子，符合所有东方美人的特征。像极了父亲做出来的精美的玩具。  
“算是吧。”权志龙的脸上挂着程式化的笑容，“伦敦亚裔还是那么少。”  
崔胜铉看着权志龙，东方人特有的黄皮肤与黑色的瞳仁，从他轻佻的言行里已经能多少看出他的工作。  
在这里浪费时间是没有什么意义的，毕竟他没有假期。崔胜铉起身向权志龙表示离开，可后者并没有要独自呆着的意思，反而是起身挽住了崔胜铉的手臂。  
“Have a sweet night Sir～”权志龙从口袋里拿出几枚硬币放在吧台上，故意说得很大声。酒馆老板接过硬币放进自己的口袋，向崔胜铉投去奇怪的眼神。  
崔胜铉装作面不改色地离开酒馆，他敢打赌权志龙是故意的，这个不知道在哪家提供类似服务的酒吧工作的男孩大概是想拿他开个恶俗的玩笑。  
“送我回家吧先生？”权志龙整个人都要贴在崔胜铉的身上了。秋天的伦敦说不上太热也不冷，权志龙却解开了衬衣的两枚纽扣，白皙的肌肤在灯光的映衬下散发着诱人的气息。  
“先生，您自己有腿有脚，现在还不晚，您还是自己回去吧。”崔胜铉尽量让对方听出自己的态度又不想失了礼貌。  
“野猫会跳出来咬我的，我住在南区，离这里又这么远。”权志龙露出苦恼的表情，仍然不愿意松开紧抓着崔胜铉手臂的手。  
“…”崔胜铉不知道该怎么回答他，南区离这里不过两个街区的距离，自己的店在南区，每天往返与店铺和东伦敦住所的他并不记得路上会有咬人的野猫。  
罢了…不同意的话他还会缠着自己。崔胜铉点了点头表示同意。  
“谢谢您～”权志龙头靠在崔胜铉手臂上，两人像是街上随处可见的恋人一样走在伦敦的夜色中…  
…  
2017 London  
权志龙抱着自己刚买回来的娃娃回到乱糟糟的家里。从冰箱里拿出所剩无几的冰柠檬水和吃了一半就被搁置的三明治。  
午餐就这么凑活一下吧。权志龙把三明治往嘴里塞，金枪鱼沙拉由于在冰箱里放置过一段时间味道并不可口，好在冰的柠檬水能把味道都遮住。  
“我真的该报个蓝带厨师的学校了。”权志龙受不了每天都靠外送和便利店的食物过日子，他来伦敦的时间不算太长，学会的英国菜也有几样…只是不是做出来样子惨不忍睹就是口味十分微妙罢了。  
“难得休息的话…把房间收拾一下好了。”权志龙看着堆满屋子的杂物和垃圾，将娃娃抱起来丢在床上，转身去收拾房间了。  
“这都是什么啊…一次性纸杯？”权志龙隐约记得上周末他喊了几个同事来家里玩，把打印机里的纸扯的到处都是…这些剪成碎渣的纸杯估计就是当时的杰作。  
“丢掉…”权志龙将洗缩水的衣服丢进垃圾袋，又将不成功的玩具样品也一起扔了进去，“这个也不要。”  
“这些都丢掉。”权志龙把自己不需要的东西全部都装进一个不透明的袋子里。  
“这是什么？”权志龙从工作的房间里找到了一个表面变色的八音盒。  
八音盒上是大本钟和塔桥，不是大家现在普遍喜欢的独角兽旋转木马。权志龙大概观察了一下这个设计风格古旧的玩具，发现钟楼上有一个开关，摁下去八音盒就能发出声音，塔桥上的灯也亮起来了。  
“这个设计理念非常好嘛，放到现在也算是比较新潮的想法了。”权志龙也不知道这个八音盒是谁的，不过看起来它还是能用的，暂且决定不丢掉。  
“诶，我一个人…怎么丢这些垃圾。”权志龙提着两个巨大的垃圾袋挪到门边，一小步一小步地走下楼梯。好在垃圾箱每户住宅楼下都会有，权志龙将这些废纸坏衣服丢进“可回收”的垃圾箱里，再次确认自己没搞错。  
“你怎么在这里啊。”权志龙上楼是发现自己买来的娃娃躺在楼梯上，脸被不知道什么东西磨蹭脏了。  
“是我刚才把你不小心扫下来的吗？”权志龙抱起娃娃，感觉娃娃的分量似乎重了一些。  
错觉吧…权志龙这次将娃娃放在收拾好的沙发上，才发现已经到了傍晚时分。  
冰箱里没有什么蔬菜，今天只能再去便利店买东西了。  
好在便利店热腾腾的咖啡还没有售罄，权志龙今晚得熬夜多少有了保障，随手挑了一个涂抹了芥末和番茄酱的热狗和带熏鸡肉的沙拉。权志龙像往常一样搞定了今天的晚餐。  
“我回来咯？”权志龙咬着热狗回到家，娃娃还是在沙发上放着，权志龙坐在娃娃身边打开电视。现在是看新闻的时间，如果不出意外今天那个男孩子或许也会出现在新闻…  
“下面插播一条寻人启事，今天下午四点钟在威斯敏斯特大街与惠灵顿大街交汇处，一名女童失踪。”新闻被打断，一条寻人启事进入权志龙眼中。就媒体提供的照片看来女孩子大概十岁左右。洋娃娃一样的长相，金色的卷发和碧蓝的双眸。权志龙看电视上放映出监控记录下的画面，女孩手里拿着一个盒子，一个人通过人行道然后向着与监控记录方向相同的方位。紧接着监控像是突然失灵一般，屏幕变成了一片雪花，接着是黑屏…  
“目前警方正在调查失踪儿童的相关线索，我们也希望…”权志龙关掉了电视，突然想起自己今天在玩具店外看见的那个男孩子。  
惠灵顿大街离公司并不远也就是说…权志龙拿过手机搜索今天的新闻，女孩失踪的新闻果然在今天网站的头条。大概了解情况的权志龙开始搜索有关在玩具店门口的车祸的报道，于是在一个小网站的首页看到了记者对孩子母亲的采访…  
看完了大段分析的权志龙提取出了报道的中心——男孩是走出玩具店之后遭遇了这场车祸。  
他们都是小孩子…都发生了不太好的事情那么…如果能证实最后一点…权志龙开始翻看监控视频，将关注点定在女孩手里拿着的盒子上…  
“啪。”手机正面朝上掉在地板上，权志龙盯着手机掉落的方向，瞪大了眼睛。  
今天在玩具店听到的声音再次出现  
“你能逃得掉吗？”  
“不论你怎么逃跑都是徒劳的…”  
从这个房间里出去！权志龙的脑子里现在只剩下这一个声音，可是腿完全不停大脑的指挥，像是被模型胶死死地粘在了沙发上。  
不是他自己…房间里有人…打翻了他的手机。  
沙发上的娃娃转了转眼珠，勾起了嘴角。  
1867 London  
“您要喝杯茶吗？”权志龙从柜子里拿出一小盒红茶叶，“锡兰红茶的味道很不错。”  
“先生，时间不早，我该回去了。”崔胜铉没有在权志龙这里久留的意思。  
“您真的不想多待一会？”权志龙从背后抱住崔胜铉，“您在说谎。”  
“先生。”崔胜铉转过身面对权志龙，“如果您今晚想找人寻欢作乐您恐怕是找错人了，我没什么钱，支付不起这些昂贵的费用。”  
“…”  
“打扰您的休息了…”  
“噗…”权志龙发出笑声，“哈哈哈哈哈…您真的不是在开玩笑吗哈哈哈哈…”崔胜铉以为权志龙是在取笑他说的话，冷漠地转身离开。  
“您真可爱。”权志龙抓住崔胜铉的手强迫他转过身看着自己，再将崔胜铉的手探进自己的衬衣里。  
“摸摸看？”权志龙引导着崔胜铉抚摸自己的腰部，背部，接着是胸膛，最后是难以启齿的部位…权志龙满意地看着崔胜铉的脸变得微红。  
“我在拿您寻开心吗？”权志龙踮起脚抱住崔胜铉，磨蹭他的面颊，“真的是这样吗？”  
“…”  
“I'm free tonight Sir…”权志龙凑到崔胜铉耳边低语，他已经能感觉到这个男人上升的体温和欲望。  
他真是个有趣的男人…  
“Only for u…”  
……  
2017 London  
“砰！”权志龙跑到房间里锁死房门，手机紧紧地握在手中，权志龙倚靠着门坐在地上，迅速从通讯录找到了自己需要的号码。  
“经理是我…”  
“权策划？”  
“现在停掉生产线…不要再做娃娃了。”  
这不是他想设计出的东西，不知道是谁给了这些娃娃一种奇怪的诅咒。  
“你在说什么啊权策划娃娃销量…”  
“我再说一遍娃娃…”  
或者…这个图纸本就不是他画出来的…  
“嘟——嘟——”权志龙感觉到有东西碰到了自己的脸，通话也被莫名其妙地挂断了。  
“喂…”权志龙抬起头，偌大的房间里凭空出现了一个人。  
那个男人单膝跪在自己面前，银白的发色和瞳孔，“你想对我心爱的玩具…做什么？”  
他的肩头坐着一个做工精致的瓷娃娃，本来毫无表情的脸上突然露出诡异的笑容。  
权志龙的瞳孔在看到娃娃的瞬间骤然缩小…  
那个娃娃的脸…  
是他自己的。


	3. Chapter 3

2017 London  
那个娃娃的脸…是他自己的。  
权志龙能够认错任何人也绝对不会认错自己的长相。这个坐在面前的人肩头上对着自己笑的娃娃。  
我在做梦我在做梦我在做梦…权志龙本能的咬紧嘴唇，可是牙齿与嘴唇摩擦的疼痛与口中的血腥味让他不得不承认事实。  
面前的男人看着惊恐的权志龙，像是突然失去兴趣一样撇了撇嘴，银白的发色被黑色取代，瞳孔的颜色也明朗起来，不再是满目惨白。  
“呜…”权志龙抽噎了一下，他也不知道自己是什么时候被吓哭的，大概是因为恐惧将大脑完全占据，其它的情感无法正常发作。  
“无论你想做什么我都能看到你哦。”娃娃笑着对权志龙说道。声音听上去几乎和自己的声音一模一样，只是略微细一些。权志龙不知道这个娃娃到底是什么来头，颤抖着身子往角落里缩。这个能动能说话的玩具让他充满了恐惧。  
“…”崔胜铉则安静地跪在原地看着拿着手机的权志龙。  
“你没听到吗？”  
“嗯？”娃娃不满地看崔胜铉。  
“他的声音…和你一样。”崔胜铉站起身将娃娃抱在怀里，娃娃插着手坐在崔胜铉的肩膀上看着角落里的权志龙。  
崔胜铉靠近权志龙，伸出手，在将要碰到权志龙的瞬间被权志龙哭声吓得后退了几步。  
“我求求你不要碰我…哇…”权志龙再也控制不住自己的情绪“哇”地一声哭了出来。  
崔胜铉的手尴尬地停在那里，既不收回去也不伸过去，他似乎已经开始在大脑中搜寻有关这个人的一切了。但很可惜，什么都没找到，因为他的眼神很快就黯淡下来。  
“你能记起来什么？”  
“什么也…”崔胜铉摇头，走到离权志龙远一些的地方，“算了。”  
周边安静下来，一阵晕眩外加耳鸣让权志龙很久无法让自己的大脑清醒起来。  
不知道过了多久来电铃声响起，权志龙吸吸鼻子，摁下了接听键，电话里传来了经理焦急的声音。  
“权策划？！在听吗？！刚才发生了什么？！”  
“诶？”权志龙拿着手机完全不知道经理在说什么。  
“哎…你三个小时前不是打电话说娃娃必须停产吗？到底是出什么事情了？！还有我听你状态不对劲？！没关系吗？！”  
“我…”权志龙环顾四周发现没有人，抹掉眼泪找了个理由搪塞一下，“啊是这样的…我发现…有几个娃娃的做工不太好…所以有点担心。”  
“原来是这样，那我等下去联系…倒是你真的没关系吗？”  
“我好着呢…”  
“那就好，有问题随时和我联系。”  
“麻烦了…”权志龙挂断电话，发现经理的未接来电竟然有十个，可是…自己的手机很少静音…不应该听不到这些来电…而且…  
他为什么坐在这里？为什么会哭？  
又为什么和经理联系娃娃的事情？  
…  
崔胜铉坐在顶层的楼梯间里，怀里抱着刚才坐在自己身上的娃娃。  
“你怎么了？”娃娃看着崔胜铉，“你从来没有这样过。”  
“你是谁呢？”崔胜铉戳了戳娃娃的脸，“我们好像一直都认识，每天都在一起。”  
“安排好的事情，就没有必要问。”权志龙看着崔胜铉的身体开始变得透明。  
“唔…”  
“在人世间做一个鬼魂…不如早点解脱。”  
“我走不了。”  
“有人在挡你的路？”  
“不是在挡路…好像是要我记起来什么…”  
“那就更麻烦了啊因为我们两个什么都不记得…”娃娃捡起从自己身上掉落的一片瓷片，“再这样下去我会碎掉，你也会不见的。”  
“能找回我想要的东西哪怕只有一丝线索我都能满足…”  
“可你怎么找？”  
“不知道…”  
“所以他可能是唯一线索。”  
“只是因为我们声音一样就算了，盲目的…”  
“不…他哭的时候…”崔胜铉指了指自己的左胸口，“这里很疼。”  
“鬼会疼？！我是说…你没有过这种感觉！”  
“我也很惊讶…”  
“…”  
“我是不是真的忘记了什么。”  
1867 London  
“我喜欢这样…”权志龙坐在崔胜铉腿上，“你可以抱抱我吗？”  
于是权志龙看着崔胜铉僵硬的手抬起来一点点又垂了下去，“我很可怕吗？”  
“…”权志龙被崔胜铉抱住，他能清晰地听到对方的心跳声。那样一下又一下的，沉闷却有力的声音。  
遮蔽身体唯一的一件衬衣被褪下，房间冰凉的空气和皮肤接触的瞬间权志龙打了个冷颤。  
屋子里没有取暖设施，崔胜铉的怀抱让怕冷的权志龙心情舒缓了很多。权志龙闭上眼睛感受崔胜铉在自己肩头落下的吻。  
啃咬的触感多过亲吻的感觉，权志龙只觉得这个在自己身上留下痕迹的…更像是一头兽——在啃食猎物的同时发出满足的低吟。  
生涩…毛躁…害羞…这个男人把自己所有的心情毫无保留地表现出来。  
他真是太喜欢这个男人了…  
2017 London  
“Kown？我能去你家住两天吗？”James带着耳机在茶水间里取咖啡，“家里一团糟我头都要炸了，帮帮忙啦。”  
“怎么了？”  
“家里的热水器坏掉了…卫生间被维修工人搞得好脏…”  
“这样么…没问题啊。我最近刚好在休假，我帮你把客房打扫出来。”  
“岂不是太棒了！我这几天出任务很忙，你顺便帮我照看一下猫猫狗狗…等下我把他们带过去。”失踪儿童一天没有找到他们就一天不能休息，James面对这种不知道从何入手的案件也是头疼的要死。  
“我在家等你。”权志龙挂断电话后开始整理客房，走进房间却发现娃娃正躺在床上。  
权志龙不记得自己有把娃娃丢在这里…  
…  
“于是就是这样，失踪的孩子完全没有线索，现在已经不让我们这些人继续查这个案子了。”James把猫粮倒进碗里递给趴在餐桌上的猫，“至于之后怎么样我就不清楚了，毕竟现在所有的重案组成员都勒令回家放假了。”  
“就这么放弃了？！”  
“唔…有些事情…”James往窗外看了看，“让这个案子不太像普通的失踪。”  
“？！”  
“就好像…一下子就在人间蒸发了一样，根本找不到，完全没有线索，也不知道从何入手。”  
“可以借助的力量也不能用吗？”  
“…”  
“暂时…休息一下吧…”权志龙决定结束这个话题，随手拿起一个玩具丢给无所事事的狗。  
“也对哦…”  
1867 London  
“先生…”权志龙撩起崔胜铉垂下来的头发，“为什么停住了？”  
“…”  
“不喜欢我吗？”权志龙轻轻地抬起腰部让那两根进入自己身体的手指被吞入地更彻底一些，“还是说…唔…我做的…不够好？”  
崔胜铉的大脑完全失去了思考能力，他已经记不起来自己是怎么来到这个人的家里又在他做这种事情。  
他开始缓慢地抽动他的手指，盯着权志龙红润的嘴唇。他没见过拥有如此容貌的男孩子，包括这样柔软的皮肤，他也是第一次抚摸。  
“嗯…”权志龙发出了满意的呻吟，“好棒…”  
匠人的手不同于那些贵族富人，由于经常得不到保养而变得粗糙干燥，加之手指因工作而长出的厚茧在进入身体时不自主地搔弄内壁。  
在权志龙眼里，崔胜铉是个奇怪的人，分明摆着一副不愿意做的表情，却在自己面对他做扩张时突然将自己压在床上，粗暴地将手指插了进去。  
“啊…唔…”权志龙搂住崔胜铉的脖颈，“您一点…嗯唔…都不温柔呢…”  
“你在和那些人比较吗？”崔胜铉增加了一根手指。如果不是权志龙提起，他几乎要忘记世界上还有这个单词。权志龙的喘息声让他很难集中精力去思考这些有的没的。而他的视线还是无法从权志龙的嘴唇离开，那样的颜色真的很美，只有在绘画颜料里见过的红色如今正疯狂地在面前的人的嘴唇上蔓延生长。  
“那还真是抱歉。”  
“呜…哈啊…”崔胜铉的动作不再像刚才那样，不断加快的抽送速度让权志龙没办法回答问题，下意识收紧了身体，“您弄痛我了…”  
虽然这样抱怨着，但却主动伸出手搂住崔胜铉的脖颈。毕竟这样有趣的人，作为满足自己一时的欲望…是非常好的选择。  
和店里的嘈杂不同，权志龙现在能清晰地听到由于手指的抽动而发出的“啪啪”水声。一丝不挂的自己和仍然穿着衣服的崔胜铉形成了鲜明的对比。  
崔胜铉完全不理会权志龙半真半假的抱怨，他不会说那些发腻的情话让权志龙开心。他清楚权志龙在酒馆缠着他不放不过是想发泄自己的情欲，那么他只要照做就好。  
“好热…”崔胜铉在将手指顶入后穴时感觉到权志龙的手解开了自己的裤子，握住了自己向上顶起的东西。  
“嗯啊…再深一点…唔…手指…也可以顶到吗…啊…好棒…”权志龙一遍发出呻吟声一边套弄那个还没有完全进入状态的东西，“还不够…唔嗯…想要…”  
崔胜铉的局面有点被动，在这之前他可没想过还能和男人做一次。完全不知道程序的他这样被人握在手里…  
怎么说都有一点不爽。  
“啊…不要拿出去…我还没…唔…哼嗯…等一下…这是…别…别插进来…不行…”权志龙还没说完话就感觉到有什么东西抵住了穴口，比自己想象的还要大很多…  
骗子，分明摸上去并没有那么…权志龙害怕地收紧了腿，他不确定扩张已经做好了，被这样的东西进入怎么可能不会痛。  
“疯子…”  
“你在说谁？”崔胜铉感觉到权志龙的身体在颤抖，这个在酒馆里还满怀信心的男孩子此刻变得害羞无助。不知是不是因为人天生的恶趣味，崔胜铉有点享受这种感觉，他已经迫不及待地想看看这个男孩子被插入的时候是怎么样的表情。  
“这可是你让我做的。”  
“嗯呜…”权志龙刚想反驳崔胜铉的话，身体被贯穿后的排异感让他本能地缩起身子，“你是疯子…啊…好痛…唔嗯…”  
他第一次遇到这样的人，之前那些在店里的男人都是百般哄着自己开心，甚至他们说尽了好话自己也不愿意搭理任何人。但没有人因为权志龙的冷漠而大动肝火，毕竟谁都知道，店里的红心头牌可不是那么随便的人。  
“哈啊…竟然…整个都…插进去了…啊嗯…呜…”后穴第一次被强硬的打开，扩张不足导致的便是崔胜铉每抽动一下权志龙都能感觉到令人昏死过去的痛和难以名状的快感。  
先前光是想象一下深入自己身体的东西他都会兴奋，更不说这个东西现在正在里面冲撞。  
胸前的乳珠被崔胜铉的手掌肆意揉捏，权志龙不由自主地挺起胸部，像是要把自己送进崔胜铉的怀里。  
“你喜欢主动？”崔胜铉用力一顶，听着权志龙因为被顶到最深处而发出的声音，低头舔弄发红充血的乳头。  
身体里的巨物不再动弹，而是顶着最深处的柔嫩处不肯离开。权志龙很少有这样被动的时候，可如今被崔胜铉反复玩弄的他除了发出诱人的呻吟和喘息之外连活动身体都很困难。  
“啊嗯…不要顶那里…哈啊…求你了…啊—”快感在脑内电流一般迅速传达到各个神经末梢，权志龙感觉到手指不自觉的蜷缩颤抖，“嗯啊…不要再顶了…唔…”  
崔胜铉看着权志龙失焦的瞳孔，放慢了抽动的速度，现在的权志龙就像个待完工的玩具，被他拿在手里随意摆弄。“我碰到了什么奇怪的地方吗…”  
“废…废话…哈啊…你…嗯…疯子…”  
乳头已经被舔弄得像石粒一样硬，权志龙不再顺从与崔胜铉的挑逗，双手环住了崔胜铉的后背，红润软嫩的嘴唇贴上了对方的唇。  
权志龙喜欢接吻的感觉，但却一直没能找到合适的对象，他不轻易将嘴唇卖给那些人，那些无论怎么在自己的身后折腾的贵族或许一整晚都没有一个能接吻的机会。  
两人交合的部位还不断地流出透明的液体，而权志龙则专注于和崔胜铉的接吻。毕竟这个男人或许一次接吻也没有做过，既不懂的配合自己也不知道怎么赢得主动。  
权志龙的双腿被崔胜铉分得更大，进入他的身体的东西还停留在后穴中，“它变大了…”权志龙在接吻结束的空隙中凑近崔胜铉耳边轻轻地说着，“它…在顶我，顶得好深…”  
“这种话你也能说出口？”崔胜铉咬着权志龙的耳朵，又一次加快了抽动的速度，“喜欢吗？”  
“啊…嗯…喜…喜欢…好快…哈…”权志龙很少有这样的体验，那些光顾店里的客人并不怎么讨他喜欢，也几乎没有人能让他真正达到高潮。  
但这次不同，权志龙清晰地感觉到电流一般的快感在身体里穿梭游走，并时刻准备着聚集爆发。  
“我要去了…哈啊…要…嗯呜…要去了…”  
“你知不知道现在的你…”崔胜铉停止了动作，将权志龙抱起，后背向着崔胜铉的权志龙看不到对方的表情，“简直就是一个荡妇。”  
“我…唔啊…”权志龙还没来得及辩驳就被瞬间袭击大脑的快感搅得全身酥麻。身前硬挺的欲望在腹部射出了一道白线。权志龙被崔胜铉禁锢住双臂，唇瓣由于嘴巴的张开而微微颤抖。  
“我说的没错吧？”身后传来了崔胜铉的声音，权志龙在那低沉的声音中听到了嘲笑，“只是插进去这样就已经高潮了。”  
“伦敦最浪荡的荡妇也不过如此了吧。”  
权志龙张着嘴巴呼吸浑浊的空气，他在听到那个词的瞬间，心脏像是被人猛地抓在手中，无力的失望和莫名的疼痛开始占据大脑。  
那个用言语尽情凌辱自己的男人，带着来自底层洗刷不掉的粗鄙。  
权志龙坐在崔胜铉的双腿之间，体内涨起的巨物没有丝毫软下去的预兆，权志龙在想这个人会在自己的身体里释放多少浓稠的情欲。  
“随便您怎么说好了…”  
因为崔胜铉说的没错，自己和他口中的荡妇几乎没有什么区别。  
他也从来没有希望过这个人能说出让他高兴的话。  
不过是为了互相解决情欲的两个人撞在一起罢了，本就应该毫无奢望。  
毕竟…权志龙的眼前开始变得模糊，不知是因为晚上的酒水还是因为尚未散去的快感。可崔胜铉发出的低沉的喘息声却越来越清晰。  
身体被涌出的白色稠液填满，穴口满是溢出的液体，顺着皮肤流下来，在床上印出了水渍。  
还没有人这样射在他的身体里过…  
这个男人是个疯子。  
跪趴在床上抬高腰部，权志龙让那个依旧精力十足的东西顺着自己跪趴的方向进得更深。他能感觉到自己下身又一次有了反应。抽动的声音如同刚才的喘息声一样逐渐清晰起来，房间的隔音效果并不好，隔壁的邻居很容易就能听到他们在做的事情。崔胜铉从后面环住权志龙的腰部，冲撞着无意间发现的敏感部位，权志龙疲惫到连声音都很难发出，只有麻木的身体和支配了大脑的酥麻感支撑着他的瘦弱的身体。  
让客人开心，是他要做的首要事情，即使是这样身无分文的穷小子。  
他是有多久没释放过自己的欲望了？权志龙再次感觉到了涌入身体的热流，那些粘稠而带有麝香气味的东西，填补了本应寂寞空虚的夜晚。  
但他也是。  
…  
“您要走了吗？”起床的权志龙依旧穿着大出自己身体一码的衬衣，在门口从后背抱住崔胜铉，崔胜铉的衣服上仍然留有昨晚在小酒馆里沾染的酒味，还有淡淡的木屑香。  
权志龙没有穿鞋子，脚踩在地上，他比崔胜铉矮了不少。  
腰部和后穴仍然留有昨日的感觉，权志龙在抱住崔胜铉的瞬间甚至有了想和他这样欢爱一天的想法。  
“嗯。”毫无感情的回答，权志龙没有理由再去挽留，手臂用力地抱了一下，松开了手。  
“再见。”  
崔胜铉不打算再回家去，直接去了打烊的店铺，今天他要交一批订单给教会的人，那里有孩子需要这些玩具。  
他是个无神论者，唯一相信的就权志龙是玩具能带给孩子快乐而不是神灵。崔胜铉把装满玩具的大木箱搬出来放在柜台上，从口袋里拿出手巾…  
他掏出了一个皱巴巴的纸团，好奇心驱使他将其拆开。  
“Next week…”


	4. Chapter 4

2017 London  
“权策划，最近看起来有点不太精神嘛。”同事在茶水间里丢给权志龙一瓶咖啡，“对了，你休假的时候开了会，说是因为这次的玩具销量太棒了全部门的人都有奖金拿。”  
“是吗…”权志龙心不在焉地看着咖啡的营养成分含量表，“店里还在卖吗？”  
“在啊！现在公司已经决定开发新的配套产品了，诶，说不定等一下就会喊你讨论这个问题了。”同事看了一眼手表后匆匆离开，留下权志龙一个人回忆自己休假在家时遇到的事情…  
他的记忆，从他买了那个娃娃起，就好像被抽走了一部分，变得断断续续。  
分明记得自己在杂物间收拾东西，可当自己再一次记起事情的时候自己就已经坐在了卧室的地板上。  
更何况…那张玩具的图纸…绘图的方式…自己从开始学习起就没再用到过。  
他有个不太好的预测，虽说是一瞬间的想法，也足够让人觉得毛骨悚然…  
他的家里，住着另一个人。  
或者，不能称之为人。  
1867 London  
“就是这些了，福利院的孩子如果没有增加的话应该是足够的。”  
“上帝会保佑您的，先生。”福利院的人在胸前划了个十字，“孩子们看到这些玩具会很开心的。”  
“…”崔胜铉在福利院的人走后回到店里，从柜台的抽屉中抽出一张小纸条。  
“他到底…想做什么…”崔胜铉的脑海中浮现出了三天前在酒馆遇到的那个男孩子，他完全记不得自己为什么就这样在那天晚上去了男孩的住处，并且…  
不能再想他了。崔胜铉将字条揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。  
2017 London  
“今天晚上…依然不知道要吃什么。”权志龙往购物车里丢了一盒处理好的鸡肉，“James好像要把狗接走…我应该留钥匙给他了。”  
“…嘶…今晚又是一个人在家住…”权志龙捏了捏眉心处，“不论是什么东西，都不要来找我好吗…”  
“上班族很惨的。”  
…  
“谢谢你啊Kown，要不是你收留我我真的不知道把狗带去哪里了。”  
“寄养在宠物店不就好了？”权志龙将做好的鸡肉意面端给James，“也对，你家这狗大爷也受不了宠物店那小地方。”  
“话是这么说…在你这里还是更放心。”  
“先不说这些，局里的工作怎么样了？”  
“志龙…这个…真的不知道该怎么和你说。”  
“嗯？”  
“之前失踪的孩子到现在也没有找到，可是分明有很多人打电话来告诉我们他们看到了孩子的去向，但是我们顺着方向找过去…并没有任何收获。”  
“我们没办法啦，除了现在上报失踪之外真的做不了任何事情，这次实在是太被动了…  
“…很遗憾啊。”  
“不说啦，今晚说不定还有事情，得先回去。”  
“好。”  
“呀，怎么不走了？”James把狗带到门口的时候狗突然开始对着餐厅吠叫。  
“走啦，不要待在这里了，你就只会给别人添麻烦。”  
“怎么了？”  
“不知道呀这个小子突然叫个不停…走啦走啦…”James拖走了暴躁的狗狗，留下权志龙一个人站在门口。  
“他为什么叫啊？”权志龙觉得莫名其妙，“虽然我听过一个说法…”  
狗能看到人看不到的东西。  
“但是也不会这么巧吧。”权志龙走到厨房去拿汽水，“这种事情就发生在我身…”  
客厅里多了一个人，他就这样和这个人对上了眼…  
“啊———————”  
“你他妈是什么东西——————”  
1867 London  
权志龙躺在自己的大床上，从枕头下面拿出了一块手帕。  
这是昨晚从崔胜铉的口袋中拿出来的手帕，上面还沾着昨晚在小酒馆独自喝酒时滴落的酒水。  
威士忌的味道混合了崔胜铉身上独有的气息—木屑的香味以及经常在玩具店可以闻得到的各类玩具的味道。权志龙把手帕放在鼻子上，深吸一口气。  
他等不及想再见到那个人一次了，以什么理由见一面都好。  
不行…太急切了，太草率…这不是他的风格。权志龙从椅子上扯了一件披风裹住身体，既然能让那些贵族老爷们等上几个月，为什么不能让一个穷小子多等几天呢？  
不行…说不定人家早就忘了你了。权志龙恨恨地点燃一根烟，趴在窗边抽着，迄今为止他还没遇到过这样让他放不下的人。  
是的，没有过。权志龙看着自己吐出的烟雾穿过窗口的老树消散在空气中。那棵老树已经死了，大多数人习惯了它的存在，也就没有发现它死掉了。  
等他存在的时间久了，当所有人都习惯了他这样的生活方式，是不是他死掉的那天，也没有人会去在意了？  
不行…他不应该这样想。  
太无趣了。  
TOY SHOP  
崔胜铉把深黑色的口子缝在布玩偶的脸上，确定两颗纽扣的大小是相同的，他很久没有做过人形布偶了，最近毛绒小熊的销量非常好，仅仅是给前一只小熊换一件衣服重新上架都能一售而空。  
他很早前在父亲那里听说，东方的国家有很多关于布玩偶的故事，大多都是布偶受到了不同的诅咒后将咒怨施加给人类。  
可玩具怎么会害人呢？崔胜铉把缝制好的布偶放在空货架上，他还需要做几套玩具兵人，从上个月开始已经有几个孩子来问过，木头玩具一直拥有稳定的市场，崔胜铉甚至想学着做一盘国际象棋。  
中午这个时间通常是没什么人来的，他大可以把“CLOSE”的门牌挂在门上然后去楼上的卧室舒舒服服地睡一觉，醒来之后再去考虑那些玩具兵人要怎么做才能看上去更精致。  
事实上他就是这么去做了，小玩具店不像那些玩具大公司拥有稳定的客源和固定的营业时间，只要不饿肚子，开店的时间完全看他的心情。他也有更多的时间让自己做出来的玩具看上去更完美，更加受人欢迎。  
前些天的熬夜让他身心俱疲，躺在床上没多久就睡着了，等崔胜铉醒来也已经接近傍晚，崔胜铉隐约听到楼下的店里有窸窸窣窣的声音，突然想起自己上楼前没有锁门。  
总不是有小偷？小偷来玩具店能偷什么？崔胜铉打开二楼卧室的门往楼下走，结果发现一个人坐在柜台后面的椅子上抱着一只还没卖出去的玩具熊。  
“…”崔胜铉站在楼梯上看着那个人从柜台里摸出一个八音盒，楼下的人眼熟的人，总觉得不久前见过的…  
权志龙试图打开这个构造奇特的八音盒，但是无论从哪个方向都无法让它发声。他索性不抱希望地拧来拧去，无意中触碰到了八音盒的机关。  
盒子的盖子弹开，盒子里的一只兔子随着音乐旋转起来。权志龙兴致勃勃地看着兔子，还用手去戳八音盒。  
“差不多可以了吧？”  
“哇…”权志龙被崔胜铉吓到了，“你走路都出声音的吗？！”  
“是你自己跑进我店里乱摸东西在先的吧？”崔胜铉把兔子八音盒关掉放进柜台，“你怎么进来的，难道我把备用钥匙落下了？”  
“瞧瞧您说的话，就好像您当初只在我家里喝了杯茶。”权志龙抱着熊换了个姿势坐着，“门没有锁。”  
“您这样做很容易被怀疑是小偷。”  
“没有小偷会坐在这里等您睡醒。”权志龙把小熊放在柜台上站起身，往崔胜铉怀里扑。  
“我很感激您这么久了还惦记着我，可是我们没什么关系了，您请回吧。”崔胜铉躲开权志龙走到里间屋的工作室，“您每天都在外面，难道店里不会找您吗？”  
“您连这些都知道吗？”权志龙重新搂过柜台上的小熊，“我可一直没说过我为哪个店服务。”  
“随便打听一下Kown JiYong都能有惊喜的发现。”崔胜铉点燃了一根香烟，“没事的话请回吧，我还有工作。”  
“你想见我。”权志龙指着被崔胜铉压在玻璃板下的纸条，“我们第一次之后的字条…您还留着呢。”  
“所以您去了那个酒馆，是为了和我赴约，是吗？”  
“保存东西，习惯而已。”  
“那…您先前这么多的再一次出现…总不会也是巧合？”  
“就是巧合。”  
“狡辩。”权志龙凑过去从崔胜铉嘴里拿走了香烟，自己抽起来，“我下次带一盒味道更好的烟给您怎么样？哦，还有那种带香味的火柴，那些阔老爷就喜欢送这些给我，我柜子有几十盒…”  
崔胜铉不听权志龙说话，转身进了工作室。  
“先生，您也不能这样对我。”权志龙跟过去，“我们可不是喝几杯咖啡的关系。”  
“那您想让我怎么对待您？”崔胜铉拿起一块木头。  
“实话说吧，我现在不用回店里去，这一个月，都不用回去。”  
“这和我有什么关系？”  
“我和店里说我被人包走了。”  
“谁？”  
“开玩具公司的伯爵崔胜铉先生。哦，天知道他是谁，我自己掏腰包拿了一个月的钱给你伪造了一个名号，您还在这里赶我走？”权志龙把没头没脑的事情全部告诉了崔胜铉，“您应该感谢我，全伦敦还没几个人能让我同意和他过这么久的时间。”  
“那些老爷要是知道了差不多要气得昏过去。”  
“上帝，他还是不肯看我一眼。”权志龙站在忙碌的崔胜铉身边生闷气，“等他意识到我做了什么的时候我怕是已经死掉了。”  
“我可没本事当什么伯爵，更没钱包全伦敦最出名的Kown JiYong一个月。”崔胜铉在草稿纸上画出兵人的样子，“您还是回去吧。”  
“我会被店里的人笑死的。”  
“笑什么？”  
“‘看看GD多么有本事，才过了不到一天就被人赶回来了。’”权志龙学着店里其他男孩说话的样子逗崔胜铉，“所以您可不能赶我回去，否则全伦敦都知道GD丢了脸。”  
“那你在这里安静等着，不要打扰我。”崔胜铉把玩具兵人的脸部进行修改，“或者，自己在外面的房间坐着也可以。”  
“绅士不会让别人等太久的，先生。”权志龙又坐在刚才的位置上，观察崔胜铉店里的各种玩具。他平时很少接触玩具，在街上也是从玩具店门口匆匆走过，他很喜欢那些毛茸茸的小玩具，毛绒熊，布偶娃娃，只要是抱起来软绵绵的玩具他都喜欢。  
这样的童心他没有除了自己的任何人表露过，总不能让那些人觉得GD还是个喜欢玩具的小孩。  
再说了，玩具可不如那些贵族手上的戒指值钱。一颗大拇指甲盖这么大的蓝宝石抵得上几百个毛绒熊。权志龙蹭了蹭毛绒熊的绒毛，伸手想要拿架子上的一个小象木偶，结果手指扫过木偶耳朵的时候小象木偶从架子上掉了下来，直接甩在了地上。  
即使权志龙试图捂住眼睛来阻止自己看到事故的发生，他还是听到清脆的断裂声，可怜的小象被摔掉了一只耳朵和两条腿。  
这样的玩具肯定是不能再拿出去卖了。  
“怎么了？”崔胜铉的声音从工作室传出来，权志龙怎么知道他是怎么听到这个声音的，“你摔坏玩具了？”  
“没…没有。”权志龙迅速捡起小象想找个地方藏起来，“什么都没发生。”  
“别藏了，拿过来。”系着皮制围裙带了眼镜的崔胜铉从工作室里走出来揭穿了权志龙，“你摔坏了什么？”  
“小象…”权志龙把摔坏的小象递给崔胜铉，“我还没有碰到它它就掉了。”  
“不严重…处理一下就能修好。”崔胜铉只是拿过去看了一下，“你过来一下？”  
“…”权志龙惊讶于崔胜铉没有皱着眉斥责自己的随便，跟着崔胜铉走到工作室去，“修得好吗？”  
“修得好，又不是折成两半，很好处理。”崔胜铉拿出自己的工具很快就把小象修理得像新的一样，“不过坏掉的拿出去卖还是有些不合适。”  
“送我吧？”权志龙拿走小象，“还有这只小熊怎么样？”  
“200英镑，先生。”  
“您是要绑架我吗？”权志龙撇嘴，把小象塞回崔胜铉怀里，“不要了。”  
“留着吧，不然我放哪里去？”  
“好啦，您说吧，要多少钱？”  
“我说了送你。”  
“您没说。”  
“现在我说了，送你。”  
“好嘛。”权志龙抱着小象和玩具熊坐在崔胜铉工作室一把空闲的椅子上，“我和您说过吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我很喜欢玩具，十分喜欢。”  
“很高兴听你这么说。”  
“是真的很喜欢，我不是在奉承您哦。”  
2017 London  
“…”崔胜铉看着客厅里这个被吓坏的小东西坐在地上瑟瑟发抖，“你刚才说…”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你会说话—————”  
“…好吧。”崔胜铉蹲下身，试图稳定权志龙的情绪，“你问我，为什么会在这里？”  
“…啊…我…我是问了。”权志龙见崔胜铉既不是来吃掉自己的也不是来杀死自己的，整理一下情绪回答崔胜铉的问题，“这是我家。”  
“很抱歉，可这是我家。”  
“不可能！”权志龙不再害怕崔胜铉，“我两年前就买了这个公寓！上一户主人已经搬走了。从那时候到现在都是我在住。”  
“我在这里的时候，伦敦还不是这个样子。”崔胜铉觉得权志龙很幼稚，“或许您才是要走的人，先生。”  
“我不走！我凭什么走啊！”权志龙和崔胜铉辩驳，“这房子是我花钱买的，你让我走了，你把钱给我啊？！”  
“…和您这种人纠缠很没意思。”崔胜铉站得离权志龙远了一些，“如果您不打算离开这里的话我也很苦恼。”  
“你才是！如果你不打算离开这里我连觉都睡不着！”权志龙发现自己即使站起来也没有崔胜铉高。  
“我不想吵架…”  
“我他妈也不想！”权志龙不明白这个凭空出现并且穿着奇怪的人是谁，突然跑过来说自己攒了好久的钱买下的房子是他的。  
“等一下…你…”权志龙看他的脸觉得眼熟，开始回忆自己是不是在街上遇到这么个人，“我见过你吧？”  
没错，自己绝对见过这张脸，却怎么也想不起来是在哪里。  
“某种情况下是见过。”崔胜铉不知道什么时候出现在了权志龙身后，“或许我帮您回忆一下？”  
“Who killed Cock Robin?”崔胜铉凑近权志龙的耳朵，轻轻地唱着烂熟于心的童谣。  
“I,said the Sparrow,  
With my bow and arrow…”  
分明是这样近的距离，权志龙却觉得那些歌声来自很远的地方，而且是不同的声音，同时出现在大脑中。  
【“Mary had a little lamb…  
Little lamb, little lamb.…”】  
权志龙转过身，他身后空无一人，可唱歌的声音依旧存在。  
小孩子的吟唱声，教堂唱诗班一样的声音还有老人沙哑的歌唱…在他的大脑中交织混杂，崔胜铉不知道去了哪里。  
该死的，现在不是害怕的时候。权志龙克制住恐惧试图说服自己冷静，家里发生的事情和最近外面的离奇失踪都让他费解…  
如果他能从这个人身上得到线索…  
权志龙此刻几乎可以确定，这个出现在自己房间里的人，大概是留在屋子里数百年的鬼魂。  
【Lizzie Borden took an axe…”】  
“停下来！”权志龙捂住耳朵，“你还想怎么样！”  
分明只是歌声，听了一段时间竟然觉得刺耳无比。  
“放松，亲爱的。”崔胜铉重新出现在权志龙的面前，肩头坐着一个制作精美的陶瓷娃娃，“我知道再这么下去你就会疯掉的。”  
“你是…刚才那个…？”崔胜铉此时的样貌和梦里权志龙遇到的鬼魂无异，青色皮肤，纯白色瞳孔…同样都拥有一个娃娃。  
“我不得不用这种方式和您商议去留问题。”  
“…能不能先回答我一个问题？”  
“？”  
“这些日子失踪和出事的孩子，是不是你做的？”  
“…您的态度让我很惊讶呢。”  
“既然你觉得我会怎么样？像刚才一样害怕？”  
“事实上您现在就是十分恐惧，我说错了吗？”崔胜铉指了指权志龙握紧的拳头，“我不知道有什么失踪的孩子。”  
“开玩笑！那些买了玩具的孩子都失踪了！”  
“失踪了？”崔胜铉的惊讶让权志龙暂时排除了鬼魂作恶的可能，“玩具是能给人带来快乐的东西，为什么会失踪？”  
“不是你吗…”权志龙本以为是鬼魂为了报复才做了这样的事情，“那怎么会…”  
“买走你的玩具的孩子都失踪了或者遭遇不幸，对吗？”  
“是…”  
“您的玩具，是那个吗？”崔胜铉指了指权志龙还没有来得及收拾的玩具。  
“我没有遇到什么…可是据说每一个买了这个玩具的孩子都很不幸。”权志龙忘记了对方是个鬼魂，他真的不知道还这么解释这个问题。  
“图纸是我做的。”  
“你？！？你做的？？”  
“在您睡着的时候，只是把自己一时想到的玩具画在了纸上罢了。”  
“那…”  
“我不知道他们是否有关联…如果有的话，或许说是我的错误也不为…”  
“人渣！为什么对小孩子下手！”  
“？！”  
“既然玩具能带来快乐为什么还要让他们遭遇不幸？！小孩子什么都没有做错！”  
“请您冷静，先生。”崔胜铉的瞳孔愈发得白，似乎下一秒就会流出血来，“我从来没有想过加害小孩子。”  
“玩具！玩具是你的罪证！”  
“不知道该怎么和您解释，或许我可以让那些孩子回去。”  
“你能做到？”  
“您买来的玩偶，请拿给我。”  
权志龙将自己买来的玩具拿给崔胜铉，崔胜铉在接过玩偶的瞬间将它丢在了地上，瓷玩偶瞬间变成一堆碎片。  
“喂！”  
“明天…请您看看一切的发展吧。”  
“至于我们对这见房子所有权的意见，日后再谈。”  
崔胜铉说完就消失掉了，权志龙站在原地看着一地彩色碎片不知所措。  
太无能了…他刚才应该抓住那个鬼东西的，至少该要他把他为什么住在这里解释清楚。


	5. Chapter 5

1967 London  
TOY SHOP  
“请您温柔一点！”权志龙推开崔胜铉，“您一点都不珍惜我吗？”  
“珍惜不应该体现在别的地方吗？”崔胜铉抓住权志龙的手腕，进入地更深，“就像是毛绒小熊，陪我睡觉的时候，我就可以抱得紧紧的。”  
“哈啊…我不想听您狡辩。”权志龙说不过崔胜铉，他确实也想被崔胜铉抱得紧紧的，“那您…告诉我…”  
“什么？”  
“您爱我吗？”权志龙不知道这个时候说这样的话崔胜铉会不会在意，“像我爱着您一样，爱我。”  
他说这种话听起来很可笑，就好像撒谎成性的孩子已经得不到任何人的信任那样可笑。他和不同的人表达过不同程度的“爱”，那些人把他搂在怀里甜言蜜语，他一面听着，一面把他们最值钱的东西攥在手里。  
他看到崔胜铉的那一瞬间他也是想这么做了，再穷的小子只要长了一张漂亮的脸，都能挖得出一点点油水。  
再不济，他的脸也是够惊艳了，那么他也绝对不亏。  
没有男人能拒绝他的盛情邀请不是吗？崔胜铉就是这样上钩的。这个出身于底层街区的男人带着天生的粗鄙和暴力因子将他在床榻上制伏——在此之前还没人这么做过，至少没人会在他GD的面前嘲讽他像是街边价格随意的“荡妇”，也不会把他的身体射得一团糟。  
换做那些老头他一定会恶心到死，可崔胜铉，连接吻都可以闻到他口中清香的人，他怎么可能会讨厌？  
权志龙承认他那晚确实像个荡妇，不停乞求男人进入自己的身体，他在一个穷小子面前丢尽了脸，况且他还捞不到一分钱。可权志龙心甘情愿的被崔胜铉嘲讽，贯穿身体，直到失去意识。但他从那个男人的眼里可看不出他有什么想法，说不定明天他就会在其他酒馆里说起自己是怎么样把伦敦最有名气的GD侵犯到身体里填满了他的液体，或者是如何把GD干到在床上跪都跪不住。事实上他不在乎这个男人的说辞——不，他确实有点在乎，否则他也不会去写那个字条，又把字条偷偷放进崔胜铉的口袋里。  
这个和自己同样拥有东方元素的姓名，他就这样记住了。他最初确实想把这个事情当作谈资，他想和他玩玩，也想在聊天的时候和其他人提起这样的穷小子是怎么被自己迷的神魂颠倒，事实证明对方并没有把他当回事，反倒自己会不停想起那个夜晚，崔胜铉是怎样把自己完全进入的…  
先前没人来的时候他从来不会自己做，自从那天之后他才意识到一周是多么漫长，来往的客人他都没了兴趣，草草地陪酒了事之后就回到自己的屋子里，从箱子里翻出他最大号的玩具，把它舔的足够湿润，再一股脑地插进去，搅乱自己的身体。  
他不敢发出太大的声音，若是让人知道他不去和那些人一起的原因是为了自慰，那他往后几天的日子不会好过。之前不是没有过这样的事情，那个男孩子被送到几个人的房间里，店里的人认为这种事情无非是因为得不到满足。权志龙躺在床上，用床单摩擦大腿，轻轻地发出声音，他幻想的东西难以启齿，在见不到想见的人的时候，玩具就是他最好的伴侣。  
他就这样，敷衍地做着他的工作，却也没人在意什么，所有人都默认GD只是心情不好，这一切，都不是这个美人的错。而权志龙则暗暗地和自己打赌，他基本可以确定他能在周六晚上的酒馆，看到崔胜铉的身影。  
他没想到这个男人就真的出现在自己的眼前，坐在靠里面一些的卡座上孤零零地，抽那个味道并不怎么好的香烟。  
他们的第二次比想象中的疯狂许多，权志龙把地点定在伦敦城内的豪华酒店，毕竟只要你把小费给了侍者，他们就永远也不会来找你的麻烦。那个男人就在地毯上进入了他的身体，又在床上让他高潮不断。权志龙基本可以确信自己在高潮的时候喊了崔胜铉的名字。他太喜欢这个带有浓厚亚裔气息的名字，只有这样，他才能把所有的情愫，都浓缩到这两个简短的音节中。他也基本可以确信崔胜铉听到了，那真是个令人难忘的夜晚，他们都从对方身上索取自己需要的东西，然后通过别的方式归还。  
之后他们并没有就此终止，他们见了第三次，第四次，权志龙收到了来自崔胜铉的礼物——一盒粗制点心，这是那些工人们当作“高级零食”的玩意。权志龙不喜欢这样随意的口味，但他还是吃了，因为崔胜铉送来的东西，不知道怎么回事，都有着吸引他的味道。  
崔胜铉也不再推开性爱后躺在自己身上或是身边休息的权志龙，甚至会在这时抱住他，再恶趣味地将两根手指探进被浊液填满的穴中。  
他们的感情或许从最初就是畸形地萌生，从没有人在意过，但却生命力十足地疯长，否则权志龙也不会永远对崔胜铉念念不忘，崔胜铉也不会在那次离开前，将写有玩具店地址的字条塞进权志龙手中。  
再之后…他就来到了这里，然后有了今天的表白，这句“爱”不是他在性爱时惯用的调情手段，他想告诉崔胜铉他真的在意他，他也想得到他的爱情。  
他抱着希望却也没那么有希望，他一直清楚自己在崔胜铉的眼里似乎…不像自己想象的那样，这种说不清道不明的关系和情感，谁握在手里，都很难办。  
就算是拒绝我也没关系…因为我…  
“你开玩笑吗？”  
“您认为我在开玩笑吗？”  
“我如果说了爱你，却发现这个是你的圈套，我岂不是很傻？”松开权志龙的手腕，“之后你和别人调情，还会拿我这种人取乐，对吗？”  
“我…我没…”  
“我不相信，从你嘴里能说出什么真的话？”崔胜铉捏着权志龙的下巴，吻住他的嘴唇，淡淡的香气在权志龙口中散开，权志龙闭上眼睛，他已经猜到了这个结果。  
“告诉我，权志龙，你在想什么？”  
“我没有…”  
“你没有？”崔胜铉凑近权志龙的耳朵，“我来告诉你我在想什么。”  
“…”权志龙被崔胜铉弄得不知所措。  
“是不是我做的不好呢？这种话竟然被你抢先说…”  
“我爱你，权志龙。”  
权志龙无法掩盖地红了脸，他把头埋进崔胜铉怀里默不作声，他没想过这个答案会来的这么快，今天是他来到这里的第八天，他还没有任何心理准备。  
“好了宝贝，我能继续做下去了吗？”  
“哈啊…坏人，不许这么说。”  
“我们的关系和之前可不同了呢…”崔胜铉抓住了权志龙脸红的小把柄，“互相表白过的关系…应当是恋人呢。”  
“不要说了…”  
2017 London  
“哦？新的玩具？”权志龙拿过陈列室的小熊玩具看了看，“好可爱啊还有配套的衣服。”  
“嗯？权策划？”销售部的员工听到权志龙这么说感到奇怪，“这个…不是新的啊…”  
“不是新的？”  
“对啊…几个周前权策划你设计好并且参与制作了难道不是吗？”  
“我？！？几周前？！”权志龙分明记得自己拿来的设计图纸是那个恐怖的娃娃，“确定吗？！”  
“确定啊，权策划之后就去休假了啊，是不是休息太久了都忘掉了。”  
“是吗…”权志龙离开了成品陈列室，快速回到自己的办公桌前，他几乎把自己这一年的文件全部翻了一遍，却怎么也没找到那个娃娃的设计图纸。  
铅笔草图，纸质发黄…我肯定没有带回家的，怎么可能就没了。权志龙打电话去销售部有关娃娃的问题，但得到的答案是公司就没有生产过权志龙口中所说的娃娃。  
“开玩笑！”权志龙不敢相信这个事实，“之前的那些娃娃难不成都被变成小熊了？！”  
“根本就是小熊好吧，从来就没有娃娃。”同事再一次给权志龙浇了一盆凉水，“权策划你怎么了？发烧了？”  
“你就当我发烧了吧…”  
“失踪孩子被找到？”权志龙在下班回家的路上看到了购物商场屏幕投射的新闻内容：失踪孩子已被安全找回。  
“失踪的孩子都被找到了？！”权志龙在等红灯转绿的时间大概了解了新闻的走向：失踪的孩子分别在不同的地方被找到，并没有受伤，也没有受到什么刺激。  
娃娃不见了，失踪的孩子就出现了？！  
那么是不是没有这个娃娃，生活就正常了，也没有什么鬼来烦我…权志龙兴奋地推演了一路，结果打开家门看到的东西让他彻底失望…  
崔胜铉依旧出现在家里，还有他手里的那个陶瓷娃娃，那个和自己长的一模一样的…陶瓷娃娃。  
“你…你怎么还在这？！”  
“是我该问你吧，我帮你解决问题了，你不考虑一下搬走吗？”  
“我？！我考虑个鬼啊！”权志龙觉得崔胜铉说话永远莫名其妙，“我不会搬走，你想去哪里随便你吧。”  
“这样吗…”崔胜铉低下头，怀里的娃娃的眼睛突然亮了起来，“那么我只有…”  
“和你同居了。”  
“同居个头啊！你为什么非要在这里不走啊！！！”权志龙受够了个无端吓唬自己还威胁孩子的鬼，“外面，那么多房子！哪里不能住？啊？哪里不行？！”  
“我不能离开这个房子。”权志龙看着自己的手，“离开他，我就会变得很虚弱，只有在这里才能活动自如。”  
“那你…为什么会在这个房子里？”  
“我不知道，他也不知道，我们两个一直都在这里。”崔胜铉看着权志龙的眼睛，“我只…想杀掉房子里的人。”  
“…”  
“我的愿望没有完成，我就不能离开这个世界，但我什么都不记得，也不记得我为什么拥有仇恨，我想做的，我能做的事情就是这样，不断地带给对方不幸，直到死亡。”  
“所以让那些孩子消失只是…”  
“大概是因为我画了图纸，图纸上带着我的怨恨和咒怨，才会发生之后的事情。”崔胜铉抱住娃娃，“都是我的错，玩具不应该是这样的。”  
“哎呀…这个…不能怪你啊…”权志龙发现崔胜铉厉鬼的表面之下还有细腻的情感，“要我说…你是不是忘记什么了？所以才在这里停留着回不去。”  
“我有我喜欢的东西，但我找不到它，也忘记我喜欢什么。”崔胜铉解释，“我是没办法转世的。”  
“一辈子留在这个房子里？”  
“可以出去，但时间久了就会变得虚弱，一点彻底消失，就真的再也不存在了。”  
“那也是…”权志龙费尽心思想着自己小时候看过的灵异小说，“算了，我们一起住…但你晚上不要来我房间，我真的会吓死…”  
“真的？”崔胜铉看着权志龙，“你害怕什么？这样…还是…”  
“别演示了！真的！啊！我不想看见你了！滚！”  
“他就是个奇怪的人呢。”崔胜铉抱着娃娃走开，低头问怀里的娃娃。  
娃娃坐在崔胜铉的手臂弯里点了点头。  
陶瓷娃娃恐怖事件和孩子的失踪就这样被解决了，权志龙莫名其妙地开始和一个鬼魂同居，鬼魂不仅随时出没在自己的身后，还有可能出现在任何你意想不到的地方…  
算了…忍忍吧，毕竟人家也是房主。权志龙绕开崔胜铉的视线走去浴室，确定崔胜铉真的没有看到自己，松了一口气，随即关上了浴室门。  
“洗澡哦？一起吗？”权志龙刚脱掉衣服准备坐进浴缸，崔胜铉突然出现在了浴缸里露出脑袋。  
“啊————”  
我上辈子造了什么孽，现在要和一个老色鬼住在一起？？！  
但是如果在空闲的时候他也会和崔胜铉聊天，权志龙也并不觉得这个鬼魂是什么邪恶的东西。他忘掉了他本该记住的所有事情，不知名的仇恨限制了他的活动，也给予他一定的能力。他能够控制娃娃的行动，并且能够通过梦境接触到这间房子的主人，每一个。他擅长从精神上彻底摧毁一个人，对于鬼魂来说这不是什么难事。  
于是他和娃娃开始在无意识的情况下做他自己也想不到的事情，这也是为什么房子的主人很快就会从这里搬出去，权志龙又能以很低的价格买到这个房子。  
崔胜铉第一次见到权志龙的时候，他没有像见到之前的房主那样有将他杀掉的念头，相反，权志龙给他一种完全不同的感觉，他的工作性质很特殊，很晚才回到家里，这样崔胜铉就有足够的时间在屋子里活动，他从权志龙房间里看到了玩具的设计图纸…  
“你做过玩具吗？”权志龙丢给崔胜铉一瓶咖啡，他不知道该给鬼魂提供什么饮料。  
“我是玩具工匠，至少之前是…”这是他唯一记住的自己的身份，除此之外，他对自己的过去一无所知，“所以我才想找到我需要找的东西。”  
“是什么？是之前做过的玩具吗？”  
“…”崔胜铉摇头，他还是没告诉权志龙自己心里的秘密—自己出现把他吓哭的时候，他在那一刻感觉到了心疼。  
鬼是没有心的，他也不应该会感觉到疼。可那种刺痛感就是真真切切的发生了。他相信自己能从权志龙身上寻到什么，即使是一点小线索他也满足。  
更何况，也没什么人会选择和一个鬼魂坐下来，在深夜里静静地聊天吧。  
“我能理解你。”  
“？”  
“肯定很痛苦啊…这样，什么都忘记了，却还要想起来才能解脱…”  
“谢谢你。”  
“…”  
没有人再和权志龙提起过陶瓷娃娃的事情，毕竟这个世界上也只有他和崔胜铉两个人记得。权志龙也没有因为生活中多了崔胜铉而感到不适，这个时有时无的鬼魂先生大概也不需要照顾。  
除了经常会听到诡异的动静之外…  
“你是在施工吗？！！！”  
“我做了点小东西。”崔胜铉把一个木头做的兔子塞到权志龙手里，“给你的。”  
“好丑…”权志龙把兔子放到了盒子里，“我随便做做都能比你的好看。”  
“丑你还要？”  
“我恋丑癖不行吗？！”


	6. Chapter 6

1867 London  
“就一直都在这样做玩具吗？”权志龙抱着一箱玩具从崔胜铉工作的房间出来，“卖不掉怎么办？”  
“卖不掉我就自己玩。”  
“心真大啊…”权志龙从箱子里随便翻了个玩具出来，“这样会赚不到钱的。”  
“我管他能赚多少钱，只要我饿不死，就够了。”  
“…我很久都没有没听过有谁说这样的话了呢。”权志龙抱住正在写账本的崔胜铉，“让我看看…在做什么？”  
“账本总是要做的，和你解释了你也不懂。”  
“呐，只是刚和我确定关系，就迫不及待地连敬称呼了都不用了吗？”权志龙绕到玻璃柜台前看着崔胜铉，“崔胜铉先生？”  
“您希望我在床上也这样称呼您吗？”崔胜铉捏住权志龙的手，“权志龙先生，您现在在这里勾引我，我可能会控制不住…”  
“不如我们现在就…”权志龙并不回避，反而是顺着崔胜铉的话继续说下去，“不得不说您真的很讨人喜欢。”  
“既然这样…”崔胜铉从口袋里拿出一张票塞给权志龙，“晚上要和我约会吗？”  
“这是哪里？”  
“你去了就知道了。”  
权志龙从来没有来过这样的酒会，不，或许不能把这个称之为酒会，它没有高大的落地窗和深色的帷幔，最多仅能放得下四大杯啤酒的小圆桌取代了长桌的位置…  
“是不是从来没见过？”崔胜铉拉着权志龙做到空位置上，没有什么对号入座的规矩，没有圆桌的空闲区域便是天然的舞池。  
“我还以为…”  
“什么？！”崔胜铉不知道从哪里搞来了啤酒和威士忌，“周边好吵我听不到！”  
“你们的舞会都是这样的吗—”  
“不然呢！这次的人太多了票都弄不到手…”崔胜铉把啤酒递给权志龙，“比不上贵族老爷的高级舞会，不过至少也能找点乐子。”  
“我喜欢这种！”  
“你说你喜欢？”  
“对！我喜欢！”权志龙喝掉了一大杯啤酒的一半，在此之前他从来没有见过这样多的人在一次聚会，他通常是被达官名流带去那些酒会，他们用高级的酒水和精致的点心招待他，听大提琴那样的管弦乐或是交响乐。  
在他刻板的印象里酒会就是要穿自己看上去最好的衣服，无时无刻提醒着自己那些繁琐的礼仪，怎么做让自己看起来彬彬有礼。  
但在这里完全又是另一个景象，你不用在意自己穿的是及地长裙还是清凉的短裤，他们不需要钢琴和提琴，手风琴几乎成了这里的首席。甚至你也可以穿上自己最高级的礼服，去和戴着围裙的女孩一起跳舞。不论是能发出踢踏声的木鞋还是舒适的布鞋都不会有人在意，就像雀斑脸的素颜女孩也能拉着角落里的醉酒绅士在苏格兰民族音乐的伴奏下舞起华尔兹。  
“你知道水手舞吗？！”崔胜铉拉起权志龙的手，“我们坐的时间够久了。”  
“我不会呀！”权志龙被崔胜铉拉着跑去舞池旁，他对那些爱尔兰舞蹈一窍不通，光是听着那个节奏就已经不知所措了，“我一点都不懂！”  
“来啊我来教你！”崔胜铉随手从一个人的头上摘了一顶礼帽戴在头上，“你就跟着我来做…”  
“啊…”权志龙一时间很难适应这样快速的节奏，“这个…好难！”  
“抱住我…”崔胜铉搂住权志龙的腰，带着他绕过舞蹈的人群，“不要紧张，没有人会在意你跳的如何。”  
毕竟在这里快乐是属于每个人的，他们能从每一个鼓点，每一声琴响上找到自己的快乐。因为也就没有比较去注意那些和自己的快乐不相干的人，没有人是不带着笑容的，也没有人是拒绝加入这场狂欢的…  
权志龙从没感受过如此强烈的情绪，他只是抱着崔胜铉这样在舞池中旋转，周遭人的热情都能毫无保留地去感染他，真的没有人会去在意他是谁，他在对方的眼里不过是一同来这里寻欢作乐的年轻人，没什么地位的高低，没有什么职业的歧视。  
权志龙意识到自己和崔胜铉已经在无意中交换了彼此的生活，他给崔胜铉带去了贵族生活中的小习惯和小物件，崔胜铉还给他的礼物是带他来他所没见过的地方感受热情的伦敦。  
“我好晕…”权志龙趴在崔胜铉的怀里，“我们去休息一次吗？”  
“休息？还是说你想去别的什么地方…”崔胜铉头上的帽子被另一个男人借走，“去看看别的风景？”  
“可以吗？！”  
“离这里很近的地方。”崔胜铉脱了自己的大衣给权志龙披好。  
“外面很冷。”  
“神神秘秘的你要搞什么啊？”权志龙被崔胜铉捂着眼睛走，“我真的看不到路了。”  
“不是有我在吗？”  
“哎呀。”权志龙感觉到了冷风吹在脸上，“好冷，你带我去哪里了？”  
“稍等，再等一下，就可以看了。”崔胜铉把权志龙往桥边带，“好了…”  
“唔…这里是…”权志龙看着脚下缓缓流淌的泰晤士河与河上驶过的汽船，“你带我来泰晤士河看风景吗？”  
“怎么，你没来过吗？”  
“我从来没走过这个桥。”权志龙踩了踩脚下的石板，“之前都是坐着船…从河上…那样子过去。”  
“我买不起蒸汽船呀…”  
“哎呀…”权志龙打了崔胜铉一拳，“你在说什么呢。”  
“这里离家有点远，如果太晚的话我可以叫出租车来…”崔胜铉担心权志龙怕黑怕累，“虽然贵一点。”  
“不要，我想和你一起走。”权志龙扯了扯崔胜铉的衣角，“我不怕的，你不是连挠人的野猫都能赶走吗？”  
晚上的桥上除了他们两个人没什么人散步，除了几个赶路的人就是买东西的小商人，权志龙对那些亮晶晶的小物件十分感兴趣，拉着崔胜铉走走停停，还去追停在桥上的猫。  
“走呀！”  
崔胜铉追不上权志龙的时候就在后面慢慢地走，说真的他从来都没想过自己和这个人会进展到这个地步，褪去GD名号的权志龙和他见过的那些男孩子也没什么区别，没必要为了去讨好谁低声下气。  
最初见他的时候，真的是一点好感都提不起来呢。尤其是他越过桌子点烟…当初甚至有想推开他的冲动。崔胜铉从口袋里拿出一根烟，他的火柴都被权志龙换成了香薰火柴，但是那个火柴不好擦燃，味道也香得呛人，天知道这些贵族为什么会喜欢这样的火柴。  
如果单纯从互相解决性欲的角度来说权志龙当时确实是崔胜铉最好的选择，更何况是他主动缠上来的，为什么不接受？  
可不是谁都能碰的到GD漂亮的脸蛋和嘴唇的。  
他最初就是带着这样的想法和他做了第一次，他大概也猜得到对方并不是真心对自己如何，所以也没想过会有什么后果。  
直到他回到店里发现了权志龙留给自己的纸条，他才发现自己真的是输了，完全败在这个人的手里，仅仅是一个“next week”都能让他再次回想起昨天晚上的场景，顺便让他开始期待未知的“next”。  
权志龙知道怎么做能勾着他，让他不停地想那个妖冶的小美人，可事实上对方也并没有放他鸽子，每一次都如约出现在他们约定好的地方，抽一根细烟或是喝一小杯酒，等着他来。  
权志龙的身体又那么的软，抱上去就能闻得到他特有的香味，不是小橙花或是麝香的味道，是属于权志龙的香气，像是崔胜铉偶尔在市场碰到的来自印度的檀香木，只要将它放在房间里，无论什么时候都能闻得到它迷人的香气。  
权志龙就是这样的人…  
“你走得好慢！”权志龙从背后拍打崔胜铉的肩膀，“你在想别人吗？”  
“没有。”  
“胡说，我看你就是在想。”  
“我在想你…”崔胜铉弯腰亲吻权志龙的额头，“事实上我没想到会这样。”  
“怎么样？”  
“在此之前我真的以为你就是在不断地拿起开玩笑罢了。”  
“您果然不肯相信我啊…”  
“我真的不敢相信，GD会说自己爱一个连那些大公爵的手指头都不如的人。”  
“我也没想到过，一个玩具工匠会比世界上任何一个人都吸引我。”  
“你和我说的那天，我都不知道该怎么回答你。”  
“是我太心急了吗？”权志龙手里拿着崔胜铉刚买给自己的小茶匙，“算了…你知道在这个桥上的传说吗？”  
“许愿的传说吗？”  
“对！”权志龙兴奋地跳起来，“听说一定会成真的！要试试吗？”  
“唔…”  
“我啊，我希望，150年之后的今天我们还能在泰晤士河上看风景，不行…是还像今天这样！”  
“愿望说出来不就不灵了吗？”  
“有什么关系嘛只有你一个人听到。”  
“不过为什么是150年？”  
“因为啊…”权志龙拉扯崔胜铉的衣领，“我悄悄说给你听…”  
“哦。”  
“你听起来很失望嘛。”权志龙拿茶匙敲打崔胜铉的头。  
“因为比起许愿，我更想现在就和你这样看风景。”崔胜铉抱住权志龙同他接吻，路灯的一角光亮照在权志龙穿的大衣上，他红润的嘴唇被崔胜铉包住，吸吮。两人在寒风中悄悄地将十指紧扣。  
我不知道未来世界上还会不会有伦敦这个城市，还会不会有这座桥。如果150年后伦敦仍然存在，这座桥，是不是就能把我们的故事，讲给更多的人听？  
如果150年后的你还能来到这个地方，你一定能听到那句话的，我想它一定是带着潮湿的水汽和嘈杂的人声拂过你的双耳，就像今晚我对你说过的…  
我爱你。  
2017 London  
“我去上班！”权志龙提了公文包出门，却把早餐吃的面包落下了。  
“唉。”崔胜铉拿走权志龙没有吃的涂满黄油的面包，“他的面包烤得真糟糕。”  
这个家伙明显不会做饭…这么多年自己是怎么生活过来的。  
不过他自己也不怎么会做饭…  
“出门走走吧…”自从他遇到权志龙之后，崔胜铉发现自己可以出门去，虽然不能离开太久，但至少比一直呆在这里好多了。  
“顺便给他买个礼物之类的。”  
崔胜铉在街上闲逛，事实上伦敦的街景和他印象中的也差不多少，只不过是街上的铁皮车很多，代替了马车，而且也没有女孩子穿那样的大长裙出门了。  
崔胜铉不知道权志龙喜欢什么东西，报刊亭的报纸买了又没有意义，这些东西实效性太强了，而且总是愿意说一些胡话。  
“…Foods…”崔胜铉在经过超市的时候停了一下，他确定自己的口袋里还是足够的钱买点吃的，权志龙那个糟糕的面包是不能再吃了，不如…  
“去吧？”  
“去吧。”崔胜铉一个人走进了超市。  
“下周二伦敦眼限时特价？”权志龙在搜索资料的时候无意间瞥见了今天的旅游网页，“开放时间延长？”  
说起来，到伦敦这么久了…他还真的没去过几次摩天轮，一是觉得人太多，二是多多少少有些恐高…可他今天他看到这个提示的时候竟然有一种强烈的欲望推着他想要去那摩天轮上看看。  
“那…买一张票吧。”权志龙敲进旅游网站预约票，却在选择张数的时候犹豫了。  
“我一个人去？”  
“但是家里那个…”  
“啊…他不算人，可是我能看到他…”  
“算了算了买两张好了！”  
“权策划啊！今晚加班！”  
“加班？！没人通知我啊！”权志龙心里暗骂一声，“不给加班费我不干。”  
“怎么可能不给？！没多久啦，晚上九点就能回去。”  
“真狠…”权志龙说着从自己的抽屉里拿了一盒咖啡放在桌子上，“我今晚是一点别想睡了。”  
“唔？”崔胜铉咬着棒棒糖，抬头看电子钟的时间。  
“好晚了…”  
“可是我没感觉到他回家了。”  
“是不是在加班？”崔胜铉想起了权志龙经常给自己抱怨的一句话  
【“上班族很辛苦的！”】  
“我去看看他吗…”崔胜铉提着从超市买好的一包食物，按着记忆里自己曾到过的权志龙公司的方向走去。  
“好饿哦。”  
“我是不是可以下班了？！”权志龙抓起公文包就往门口溜，“妈的，什么鬼公司会留人到九点啊！”  
“晚安啊，策划…策划！你手套拿着！”  
“晚安！”权志龙头也不回的跑了，根本没听到后面要自己拿手套的声音。结果在电梯门打开的瞬间他看到了电梯间里的崔胜铉。  
“Hi～”崔胜铉冲着权志龙打招呼，“你下班了。”  
“你怎么来的？！”  
“我走来的。”  
“？？？？！”权志龙看着崔胜铉手里的食物，“你去买东西了？！”  
“嗯。”崔胜铉跟着权志龙往地铁站方向走，“所以你现在回去吗？”  
“回家！老子快累死了！”  
“好。”  
“所以你今天去了Whole Foods？”回家的路上权志龙看着崔胜铉突然变出了一大袋食物十分震惊，“你不会没付钱吧。”  
“我付钱了。”崔胜铉从口袋里拿出一张皱巴巴的纸币。  
“如果我没猜错的话…它早就停止流通了。”权志龙不敢相信崔胜铉是怎么成功买到这些东西的。  
“让他们收钱很容易比如…”崔胜铉的手放在权志龙的额头上，“这样。”  
“我说你！不要去吓唬别人啊！”权志龙大概可以想象到崔胜铉这种自带“美瞳”的鬼认真地拿出一百多年前的钞票…  
“你对我搞恶作剧我也就不计较了但是…”  
“好了苹果给你。”崔胜铉从袋子里拿了一个苹果堵住权志龙的嘴巴，“以后记住了好吗？唠唠叨叨很吵的。”  
“唔…而且你怎么花钱大手大脚？他们家的东西好贵我自己买都要考虑一下的好吗…”  
“给你花钱不能说是大手大脚吧。”  
“啧，什么地方的苹果不能吃，非要去买有机苹果，你不心疼我心疼。”  
“好了你吵死了…”  
“哇，你是不是个有钱的鬼啊，看起来是那种随便做慈善的老好人。”  
“说起这个，你们现在的人心地都这么好吗？”  
“你在说什么？”  
“我今天在路边看到了嵌了玻璃的金属箱里面有免费的食物，想要什么都能拿。还是说政府的福利变好了？”  
“那个啊…那个是自动…你拿了？！”  
“对啊，不过他们都看我我是不是拿的方式不太对？”  
“那个是自动贩卖机…算了我和你说不通这个…”权志龙不打算再给崔胜铉解释这些他根本听不懂的东西，“以后你还是在家待着吧，外面的世界不适合你。”  
“唔…”崔胜铉不再和权志龙争辩自动贩卖机的问题，“你冷吗？”  
“还好吧我就是…忘了戴手套了。”权志龙搓搓手，“呼，你这么说真的有点冷啊。”  
“这样会不会更暖和一点？”崔胜铉空出一只手握住了权志龙的左手，“会吗？”  
权志龙愣了一下，他没想到崔胜铉会有这个举动，脸上自然泛起一片红晕。  
“会…”  
崔胜铉好像忘了，鬼魂是没有温度的，甚至比人类更冰冷。  
“你说真的？”  
“嗯…”  
但权志龙不想告诉他。  
“很温暖。”  
“…”  
1867 London   
TOY SHOP  
“我把苹果派烤得热乎乎的，这样还能拿在手里暖手。”崔胜铉切给权志龙一块苹果派，“怎么样？我第一次做苹果派！”  
“味道…”权志龙吃掉了苹果派的一小块派皮，“意外的好吃。”  
“啊…”崔胜铉送了一口气，“本以为你吃腻了高级黄油会不喜欢。”  
“好了，不要让我回忆那些该死的东西。”权志龙把方糖分半，崔胜铉一半，又掺了半勺奶在红茶里，“现在是我们的时间，好吗？”  
“唔…”崔胜铉看着权志龙杯里的的红茶，你不是不喜欢太苦的吗？”  
“你的半块方糖没人要，不就是我的了吗？”权志龙用茶匙搅拌红茶，“人的喜好是会变的。”  
“那你，会不会有一天，就不喜欢我了啊？”崔胜铉凑过去问权志龙，“比如哪一天…有人比我对你好得多。”  
“世界上的人有很多，却没有谁能和崔胜铉一模一样。”权志龙咬苹果派，热热的糖心从嘴边流了出来，“我不需要比较，因为在我心里，崔胜铉最好，谁都比不上。”  
“…”  
“你笑起来真傻…”  
从那天起权志龙晚上不再一味地和崔胜铉做那些事情，他多了一项工作，陪在加班做玩具的崔胜铉身旁，就是静静地坐着，因为他既不会做小零件也不会画图纸，他就那样坐在崔胜铉身旁，头枕着崔胜铉的身体，看着台灯下逐渐成型的玩具，偶尔帮崔胜铉递一杯茶或是什么饮料，然后趁崔胜铉休息的时候抓着他和自己聊天。  
他就是在这样的夜晚收到了崔胜铉送给自己的八音盒，八音盒上是大本钟，还有他们接吻时的塔桥，摁下旁边的按钮，塔桥上的灯还能亮起来。崔胜铉配了权志龙最喜欢的歌曲，那是一首全国上下耳熟能详的童谣，至于传唱的内容…大家都选择将它烂熟于心。  
时间太晚的时候崔胜铉就把他抱到床上去哄好，等他有了几分困意准备去睡的时候再离开房间，继续去忙自己的活计。  
他们从什么时候开始适应了生活中有彼此的生活？好像在权志龙住进来的第一个晚上就已经开始了磨合。权志龙喜欢崔胜铉这张睡起来软软的床，虽然它真的很小，两个人睡会有些吃力，但他因此钻进崔胜铉的怀里，让对方一整晚都能紧紧地抱住他，第二天还能带着属于崔胜铉的木屑香醒来。  
还有厨房的自制抹酱，每一个味道他都喜欢，因为每一个都像是崔胜铉精心制作的艺术品，装在小巧的瓶子里，等待好奇的人去打开他们。  
崔胜铉也终于不再一个人做玩具到深夜，他的身边多了陪着他熬过无聊时间的人儿，久而久之他也能帮崔胜铉做些简单的小工作，然后再粘着崔胜铉讨一个亲吻。权志龙就这样走入了崔胜铉，崔胜铉也就这样留住了权志龙。  
他们不做玩具的日子，就在家里喝茶，喝酒，剪下报纸上的券收进小夹子里。崔胜铉把玩具送去福利院的时候，权志龙就在楼下帮忙看店，虽然他知道崔胜铉不在的时候不一定会有谁来买。  
他们就像普通的小夫妻的那样，一起经营店铺，一同生活，带着对方的习惯和气息，将对方刻在自己的灵魂之上。  
一个月的时间，权志龙眼中的崔胜铉全然换了个模样，他开始变得有血有肉，不再是单一的个体，甚至在分别时，他都想告诉崔胜铉自己想永远这样和他一起生活。  
“等我，我会回来的。”  
“好…”  
“我…我不想让别人碰我，你知道，这种事情。”  
“志龙。”崔胜铉把抱在怀里，他力气很大，几乎要把怀里的恋人揉碎了藏起来，“我爱你。”  
“我知道…”我何尝不是爱着你的呢？“等等我，我一定回来。”  
后来他们依旧是这样见面，权志龙将自己的东西换成和崔胜铉相处的时间，崔胜铉学着简单的贵族礼仪，将攒起来的钱换成伦敦诸多家高级餐厅的晚餐。  
“你没必要这么做，在家里吃苹果派比这些好得多！”  
“至少，我也能给你些什么。”  
“你给我的幸福还不够多吗？”  
权志龙拒绝了所有来自崔胜铉的高档礼物，他只要崔胜铉的玩具，一件又一件的带走，这下他的同伴们真的相信了这位玩具发家的“伯爵大人”早已对GD死心塌地。在权志龙眼里，崔胜铉的玩具比得过他手中的任何一件珠宝，甚至比他们的价格高上百倍，千倍。  
他们依旧见面，跳舞，散步，去跳蚤市场。不用顾及任何人的眼光，拥抱，接吻。  
他的生活，若是一直能如此自由，那该有多么幸福，他也想做一直属于崔胜铉的人…  
但崔胜铉又何尝不是这样想呢？他们分别的时间不长不短，可崔胜铉深知自己爱着的人在某种意义上，并不是属于自己的。  
甚至，不属于任何人。  
他想做点什么，其实他没有告诉权志龙他想在年底离开伦敦前往别的城市。  
去吧，去告诉他，带他离开这里。  
离开这个遍布枷锁的地方。


	7. Chapter 7

1867 London  
崔胜铉坐在餐厅的位置上，口袋里的东西已经拿出收起了无数遍，他还是无法克制自己紧张的情绪。  
是的，他理应紧张一些，这样才会发挥得更好。  
权志龙来了，看上去却是心事重重的，崔胜铉在上周见面时告诉他自己的想法，他想带他去南安普顿，而不是在伦敦这个污浊的地方继续生活。  
“…”权志龙当时没有立即回答，可以从他的表情看出，他很想走。他对伦敦之外的城市充满极度的渴望。  
“志龙…”崔胜铉待权志龙杯中的香槟就绪，从口袋里拿出了那个黑色盒子放在桌上，这是他为权志龙买的第一个首饰。  
“…”权志龙看着崔胜铉把盒子打开，他在看到盒子里的东西的瞬间，露出了接近绝望的表情，“您在向我求婚吗？”  
“…”  
“如果您只是离开伦敦之前和我开个玩笑，我不觉得有多么好笑。”权志龙看着崔胜铉放在桌子上的戒指——一枚成色一流并且设计精巧的钻戒。  
天知道他从哪里变出来的这个东西，权志龙从来没想过这个人会向自己提出这种要求。  
不…也许…开过那样的玩笑  
【“带我走吧…”  
“我们都在伦敦，能往哪里去？”  
“我不知道…我不想在伦敦，我想去更远的地方。”】  
气氛有点尴尬，权志龙恨不能今晚就乘火车前往崔胜铉所说的南安普顿。可面对这枚戒指他却什么都说不出来，他尽量不让自己的表情和举动看起来那么惹眼，装作去拿桌上的香槟，盖上了盒子。  
“…不好…吗？”崔胜铉看着权志龙复杂的表情，他没想到事情的结果是这样的，“而且我们不应该…一起离开吗？”  
出乎意料…完全出乎意料。  
“你没必要做这些…我是说…对我…”  
【“我知道你心里在打什么算盘，GD”  
“我什么都没想。”  
“跟那个小子从伦敦私奔？”  
“你…”】  
“你要知道伦敦根本不适合你…我们走掉的话，一切会好很多。”  
“这些东西我根本不缺，我的其他客人给我的珠宝首饰远比你这个…好太多了。”  
【“你还真以为一句谎话就能骗的了我？有人看到你们在跳蚤市场买东西，想想吧，哪个伯爵会去那种地方？”  
“你想怎么样？”  
“我想怎么样？我的意思不够明显吗？”  
“你放心，我不会走的。”  
“我可放心不下，你骗了我大半年的时间出去和穷小子勾搭，害得我少赚了多少钱？！”  
“…”  
“如果你不是红心头牌，我也很想弄死你。”  
“还有你那个小情人…”】  
这么说的话他就会生气吧？他生气了就不会想着带自己离开伦敦这种不切实际的事情了。  
“这不一样…”  
“听着，你没必要讨好我这种人…”  
“那些人的和这个不一样！”崔胜铉抗议的语气吓住了权志龙。  
“他们只是讨好你…我…”  
“别…别说…”  
【“我警告你不能动他！他和这件事情一点关系都没有！”  
“不想他的腿被打折，你就给我乖一点，告诉他你对他没感觉，要是想走，自己滚蛋。”  
“好…”  
“我不保证我生气了会发生什么，宝贝，你自己心里明白，怎么做能让谁都更好。”  
“GD，该和男人上床的时候就没有理由在这里浪费时间。”  
“还是说…你想尝尝别的？”】  
“我爱你啊…”  
那样卑微的请求，无力地汇成一句无用的情话。  
是了，他爱他，深情地爱着他或许一辈子都得不到的人。权志龙属于他，却也不属于他。  
权志龙低下头看香槟的标注。他不敢正视崔胜铉的眼睛，此刻他完全能想象到这个男人的脸上是怎样的表情。  
“志龙我…”  
混蛋…  
“别再说了。”权志龙将香槟一饮而尽，若是他能早点猜到崔胜铉带自己来这里的意思，他会想尽理由拒绝掉。  
他走不了的，他这一生只能看着这个人登上前往另一个城市的列车，然后在月台上看着火车越来越远，直到连火车的声音也听不到为止…然后他再回到那个嘈杂混乱的世界中去，继续他数年如一日的生活。  
“崔胜铉…对不起…我今天来想告诉你，我们到此为止了。”眼泪从眼眶中滚落砸进香槟杯，权志龙甚至听到了玻璃深处的碎裂声。  
“我不爱你。”  
“之前的那些，是骗你的。”  
“因为你真的很好骗，你是个十足的傻子。”  
对不起…  
“…”  
“从今天开始 我们不要再见面了。”权志龙起身离开自己的位置，离开了餐厅。  
“志龙！我知道你不想在那种地方我现在还有…”崔胜铉追了出来。  
“不…您说错了。”权志龙推开崔胜铉，“我喜欢那种地方，只有它才能给我我想要的东西。”  
对不起…崔胜铉…  
“现在我该回去了。”  
“我们的关系结束了。”  
2017 London  
“Ticket，Sir.”  
权志龙将两张London Eye的票递给工作人员，并告诉工作人员全部用掉。晚上很冷，工作人员也没有太在意权志龙身边有没有同伴。  
权志龙挑了乘坐舱靠窗的位置坐下。看着手里的两张票发呆…  
那个人的那个年代…都还没有这些…  
权志龙还记得上次崔胜铉在街上看到什么都很好奇的样子…就算是个LED灯都要停下来很久。  
他今天会不会出现在这种地方。  
大概是因为很多人都不知道今天的开放时间延长，直到启动的时候权志龙的乘坐舱里始终没有其他人进来。  
不小的乘坐舱里只有孤零零的权志龙一人，权志龙将手放在座位上，向窗外看去。  
夜色中的伦敦他不止一次地见到过，但这样上帝视角一般的俯视仍然十分惊艳。  
泰晤士河与塔桥…一百年前就是这样沉睡在夜色中的吗？权志龙看着灯火通明的伦敦城，试图发挥自己的想象力重构那个人的世界，进而更加了解他。  
“我那时候，好像没有那么多灯。”熟悉的声音在权志龙耳边响起，崔胜铉出现在权志龙旁边的座位上，“你没有在楼下等我，害得我迷路好久。”  
“作为一百多年前的伦敦居民你现在竟然还在市里迷路？”权志龙觉得好笑。  
“不管怎么样我还是找过来了不是吗？”  
“而且你还没有错过这些。”权志龙指着远处的伦敦城，“一百多年前你也会站在桥上吗？就是那里。”  
“唔…”崔胜铉想不起来自己曾经都去过伦敦的什么地方，迷茫地摇了摇头，“你要知道我根本记不清这些，只记得那是个很大的城市，河上来往的是那些轮船…唔，还有一些贵族…”  
“只有这些？”  
“只有这些，其余我全都忘掉了。”崔胜铉坐在座位上抓住权志龙的手，“我没兴趣回忆那些，像现在这样我已经满足了。”  
“就这样？”  
“其实有时候我在想，我是不是谁也不需要等，只是我的感觉出了错。”  
“万一呢，可是你现在不也没办法离开吗？”  
“有些话我想说给你听。”  
“？”  
“你是个特别的存在呢。”  
“我？”权志龙笑出了声，但这并不能遮掩他红了的脸，“得了吧，我就是个普通的上班族，哪里来的特殊存在。”  
“对我呢？只对我一人，或许就是了。”  
“咳…那个…你知不知道现在许个愿就有可能成真啊。”权志龙不知道该怎么回答崔胜铉，就在气氛尴尬到了极点的时候摩天轮的坐舱升到了最高处。  
“我许愿了。”崔胜铉看着窗外，回应权志龙。  
“是什么？”  
“愿望，说出来，就不灵了。”  
【“他们说在桥上许愿，愿望会实现的！要试试吗？”  
“试试？”  
“一百五十年后的今天，希望我还能站在这里，和你一起许愿。”  
“为什么是一百五十年？”  
“一百年太短…二百年我怕太长…”  
“哦。”】  
“你呢？”  
“我也许愿了哦，我最喜欢许愿了。”  
于你，我真的是个特殊的存在吗？  
那么，你可不可以，永远也不消失…就像这样，一直陪伴着我…  
我是个害怕孤独的人呢。  
“我告诉你哦，新年的时候这里会有烟花，要不要来看？”  
“你来？”  
“我肯定来，我每年都来的。”  
“好。”  
1867 London  
CLUB  
“他去哪里了？！”  
“GD把自己关在屋里，房门锁死了。”店里的人告诉老板权志龙无论如何都不愿意出门。  
“妈的，真是不知道谁惯的他这样的臭脾气！他在这里耍脾气老子怎么和客人交代？！！”  
GD回到店里的第一个晚上就把那些先前的客人全都得罪了一遍，一向甜甜地笑着和客人眉来眼去的头牌今天连手都不给人摸，老板知道他在生什么气闹什么脾气，甚至可以说他知道他就是在进行反抗。但很快的，权志龙和其中一位伯爵进了房间没过多久，就从房间里披着毯子一路跑上了楼，把自己反锁在了房间里。  
那位伯爵气坏了，他花了大价钱就为了和GD香艳一晚，却不想吃了GD重重的一个巴掌。  
之前那个百依百顺的GD不见了，换来了一个脾气暴躁见人就打的权志龙。  
“混蛋！你给我出来！”老板在权志龙房间门口破口大骂，“你以为自己是个什么东西？没了老子给你的那些客人你还能风光多久？！”  
“除非我死了！”权志龙往房门上又加了一道锁，“谁都别想进来。”  
“真有种啊小GD，既然你不想出来…”老板示意旁边的人在门外加上新的锁，“那就永远也别出来了。”  
“真是笑死人了，怕不是被那个穷小子给干坏了，分不清自己是谁。”老板在门外冷嘲热讽，权志龙点燃一根烟，还没抽一口，就直接把点燃的烟头摁在自己的手臂上。  
疼，真的很疼，如果是崔胜铉他绝对不允许自己这么做的，权志龙的眼泪模糊了视线，他接着点燃了第二根香烟，再一次…摁在了自己的手臂上…他反反复复地做了四五次，直到他自己因为手臂的疼痛而无法点燃新的香烟。权志龙把自己藏在被子里，就这么呆着吧，他一点也不想回到那个让他厌恶的人身边去做那些违心的事情来讨好他所谓的客人。  
他是从什么时候开始厌恶他的工作？大概是从见到崔胜铉的第一天起吧，那个人是那样的特别，他根本移不开自己的视线。  
“我爱你…崔胜铉…我爱你…”  
“求你…别恨我，我…我会死的。”  
如果你恨我，我活着还有什么意义。  
他…现在已经走了吧…第一班前往南安普顿的车是今早五点…现在的他应该已经到达那个未知地城市重新开始自己的生活了…他是个多么好的玩具匠人啊，即使在自己不熟悉的地方也能很快地融入进去。  
这样多好，我一生都不用再见到你了，等你重新遇到能给予你爱情的人…就可以将我完全忘掉。  
权志龙从架子上拿出崔胜铉送给自己的音乐盒，塔桥和钟楼…依然能唱出熟悉的曲调…那个几乎全伦敦的人都耳熟能详的童谣。  
权志龙咬咬牙，举起手中的八音盒，在闭上眼睛的同时将八音盒摔在地上。八音盒破碎的声音像一支箭穿透权志龙的耳膜，满地的机械零件再也发不出曾经的声音…权志龙看着地上的齿轮和金属，挤出了一个扭曲的笑容…  
救救我…崔胜铉  
救我。  
TOY SHOP  
“这些家具都买掉就只有这些钱？”崔胜铉数了数钞票，“太少了。”  
“你还想要多少？！就你这些烂东西我已经出了最高价了。”  
“再多五镑…可以吗？”崔胜铉将钱收好，“这些钱我…”  
“欠债了？”  
“某种情况下…算是吧。”  
“不做玩具？赌钱了？”  
“这笔钱要是还不上…我就完了…”  
“年纪轻轻…”家具行的人从钱夹里拿出一张十英镑的钞票塞给崔胜铉，“记得你欠我一个人情，小子。”  
“谢谢您。”  
家具行的人走了之后崔胜铉拿来锤子砸破了地板的一块木头，从里面拿出一个装满了零钱的罐头瓶，将里面的纸钞和硬币全部倒在地板上。  
“这些…还不够吧…”  
根本就是远远不够。崔胜铉坐在地板上，望着满地的零钱发呆。  
那家店开在伦敦地价不低的地段，而GD又是店里的…  
这已经不是钱的问题了…他猜得到店主说不定无论如何都不会妥协放人。崔胜铉将卖掉家具的钱也塞进罐头瓶。他现在店里还有一些玩具，如果能把玩具都卖掉估计还能…有一些钱。  
没多少时间了，这周末火车就要离开伦敦，如果还不能带走权志龙他可能真的…  
永远都见不到了。  
不行，绝对不行。见不到权志龙一个人去南安普顿，那和一个人去死有什么区别？  
崔胜铉在店外张贴了玩具处理的海报，他现在准备连店铺也一起卖掉，卖掉店铺的钱应该不会太少…然而去南安普顿也需要一笔安顿下来得费用但是…  
已经没有别的选择了。  
“先生，您这里是要出售店铺吗？”  
“稍等，我就来…”崔胜铉无暇顾及地上的钱，急匆匆跑下楼去。  
他要赌一把的，把自己的全部当做筹码。  
在牌局结束之前，他仍然拥有机会。   
CLUB  
“GD被关了多久了？”  
“快一周了。”  
“何必呢…非要和一个穷小子上床，现在又被关起来。”  
“头牌也有糊涂的时候不是吗…”  
“谁知道呢…”  
“哇唔，你看那个小哥超正点诶…聚在吧台旁的店里的男孩子讨论的话题开始转移到进门的崔胜铉身上。  
“并不眼熟嘛，看来是第一次来的人咯？”  
“去看看嘛～”  
“谁去啊？说真的长的很帅呢不是一般的帅。”  
“我去我去。”  
“呀，先生～”其中一个男孩子拿起一杯白兰地走到崔胜铉身边，“一个人吗？”  
“你们的店长在吗？”崔胜铉躲开了想贴近自己的男孩子。  
“你说老板吗？啊，我也不知道呢，应该在吧…”男孩子见崔胜铉对自己根本没意思，心情不太好，“您要找他吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“哎呀先生…既然您来都来了不如…”  
“抱歉…我找你们店长。”崔胜铉有些不耐烦地推开了靠过来的男孩，“能让他出来一下吗？”  
“这个木头…”男孩子捏着酒杯咬牙轻声咒骂，转身又笑着答应崔胜铉他现在就喊店长来。  
“怎么样？不是很成功嘛？”  
“说是要找店长，其他话根本不搭，算了算了，把店长喊过来吧。店里的气氛都要被那个小子败没了。”  
崔胜铉靠吧台站着，他讨厌这里的氛围，那些谄媚的笑声让他恶心。  
他想离开，带着他的人从这样污浊的生活中撤离逃离。  
“小子，你找我？”店长从楼上的房间出来来到吧台旁，在对崔胜铉一番打量之后发出嗤笑声，“像你这种穷小子还敢来这种地方？”  
“难不成…你是…”  
他完全没有想给崔胜铉留面子，大声说出的那句话让酒吧里的不少人都看向两个人的方向。  
“GD的男友？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈…”  
“他是GD的男友啊…这么寒酸？”  
“据说GD给他免费睡的…”  
嗯，今天的戏码大概是老板怎么教训这个穷小子了。  
“我来带权志龙离开。”  
“我们这里没有权志龙。”  
“那按你们的规矩…我来带走GD。”  
“你知道自己在说什么吗？”


	8. Chapter 8

1867 London  
权志龙听到屋外有骚动，楼下好像还传来欢呼声，他贴着门想要听到走廊里来往的人在说什么。  
“走啦走啦别在这守了楼下有好戏看。”  
“怎么啦？”  
“你绝对猜不到是什么…”外面的人似乎是有意压低声音不让权志龙听到，接着传来了两个人充满恶意的笑声。  
“走吧走吧。”  
权志龙他有个不太好的预感…虽然他在这几天里不断地告诉自己那个人肯定已经离开伦敦去南安普顿不再回来了…  
不会是他的…绝对不会是他。  
崔胜铉怎么会蠢到这个地步，来这里找他？！  
“该死…”权志龙怎么也打不开被锁死的门，“门也打不开…”  
楼下的喧闹声越来越大，也越来越吵闹。权志龙从抽屉里翻出自己不知道多久前偷偷藏起来的小斧子，迅速清理了表面的锈斑，使出全身的力气挥起斧子往门锁上砍过去…  
楼下的大厅里则围满了人，平日在不同的房间里和客人们嘻笑打闹的男孩子今天全都聚在了一起，吧台的调酒师也得到了暂时休息的许可而得以靠在吧台旁看这出他们眼里的“好戏”。  
他们围着那张由几个卡座的桌子拼凑起来的长桌，看着坐在老板对面的男人…  
“喂，今天是怎么了？”  
“没听到吗？那个穷鬼要赎GD走。”  
“据说是因为GD免费给他睡了几次然后…你要知道这种东西…嘻嘻嘻。”  
“我说我说，这种人真的买得起他吗？”  
“可能连一根手指头都买不起。嘻嘻嘻…”  
“既然这么说…GD竟然还想离开这里诶，完全拎不清自己是什么身份什么地位吗？”  
“只是睡过几次还好意思说什么感情也是笑死人了。”  
“…”  
权志龙看着被自己砸烂的小斧子，碎裂的一半拿在手中，外面的门锁被暴力地打开，坏掉的锁头掉在地上。  
不要是他，千万不要。  
“崔胜铉先生，您就打算出这些吗？”躲在人群中的权志龙隐约听到了老板喊出了这么名字。  
“那么，有没有人竞标啊？”老板的玩笑话一出，看热闹的人群里立刻有人报了价，高3倍…高5倍…刺耳的价格在大厅里此起彼伏。  
“那我高10倍好了。”老板大笑，看热闹的男孩子也发出了哄笑声，他们的笑声足以证明崔胜铉的努力是有多么微不足道。  
全场都在看这个生活在伦敦最底层的年轻人如何异想天开地带走一个头牌。用少的可怜的钱？  
“还有这些…”崔胜铉拿了一把金币洒在桌上，他捕捉到老板眼里亮起了一束光，“如果不够…”  
“实话说吧小子，就这些钱，还不够GD陪你睡上一夜。”老板说完后大厅里再一次响起哄笑声，那些看客开始用下流的词汇谈论权志龙的各种…  
“那我…加上这个…”崔胜铉咬了咬牙，从口袋里摸出一枚方形的祖母绿戒指。  
这是父亲在临终前递给自己的，他本想着去了南安普顿就用这个戒指换些钱来给权志龙购置一些他喜欢的东西。  
“不可以！！”权志龙从人群里冲了出来，却直接被店内的保镖按在地上，“不可以！崔胜铉！不行！！”  
为什么你要来，为什么…要用你最珍贵的东西换我，我不值得你这么做的崔胜铉，我不值得。  
回去吧，别再管我了，去过你自己的生活，不要再和我有任何瓜葛。  
“哎呀哎呀，这枚戒指，看起来很贵重呢。”老板拿起戒指仔细端详，这是枚成色很好的祖母绿戒指，“难不成，是二位的定情信物？”  
“怎么样？”崔胜铉拼命克制自己不去看权志龙，“够吗…”  
“嗯…这戒指倒是不错，你小子还能有这等好东西，可别是偷来的。”  
“我问你，够吗？”  
“很遗憾，您若是那这个去买别的男孩子…那是差不多的。不过我们GD…”  
“你还想要什么？”  
“先生，不如您听我的，既然没了这戒指，您也用不到戴戒指的手指…”店长从口袋里拿出一把匕首丢在桌上，“我的意思…您明白。”  
“…”起哄的声音小了，周遭的人猜到了老板在试探崔胜铉，总不会真的有人愿意砍掉自己的一根手指来换一个不知道被多少人碰过的头牌吧。  
“啊…”崔胜铉的眼神里并没有多少惊讶，“您的要求，并不难呢。”  
“什…”  
“希望您能遵守。”崔胜铉左手拿起匕首，冲着自己的右手无名指…砍了下去。  
“啊——”店里的男孩子的尖叫打破了死寂，“他真的把它砍了！恶心死了！”  
“疯子！”  
“这么多血！谁来处理一下这里！我们怎么玩啊！”  
“快去死吧！”  
白色的止血粉末倒在了崔胜铉的右手上，他才感觉到了钻心的疼痛，跪在地上。店长示意保镖松开权志龙，“妈的，真有种。”  
“崔胜铉！”权志龙趔趄地跑到崔胜铉身边，“你来做什么？！你疯了吗？！”  
“志龙还好吗？”崔胜铉颤抖着伸出左手抚摸权志龙的面颊，“我…我来晚了…”  
“疯子！！疯子！你做什么！”权志龙拿过刚才不知是谁丢在这里的止血药粉和纱布，他的声音是嘶哑的，“你为什么来找我！”  
“别说了…我的宝贝，只有我一个人心疼。”崔胜铉的血怎么也止不住，他甚至开始有些精神恍惚，“不哭，我们志龙，不哭。”  
“呜…为什么止不住…”权志龙一股脑的把下一瓶药粉也倒在崔胜铉的伤口处，他记不得自己用了多少止血药止住了断指的血，他不会包扎伤口，只能潦草地缠住，让伤口不再直接和空气接触。  
他们就这样离开了这里，在一个寒冷的雨夜里，他们的离开，宣示着权志龙的自由。  
崔胜铉用左手在雨中为权志龙撑开伞，权志龙的手握住崔胜铉的右手，在两人离开这里两条街后，权志龙终于哭出声来，他也不知道他撕心裂肺的哭吼是要给谁听到，那一晚他突然拥有了太多的东西，又在同一时间失去了太多。  
“你是个骗子！你告诉我你走了！”  
“我等你的，我从来就没想过走。”  
“你怎么可以…那是你的手！没有它怎么做玩具！”  
“我有办法的，我有办法…”  
“去！去医院！快去！”权志龙分不清自己脸上滚烫的是眼泪还是被体温暖化的雨水，他们都没什么味道，都是一样地砸进他的心里。  
“等等。”崔胜铉拉住权志龙，从口袋里拿出什么攥在手里，朝着权志龙摊开手心…  
是那天的钻戒，安然无恙地躺在崔胜铉的手心里。  
两天之后，他们真的走了，坐上了开往南安普顿的火车，抵达了那个陌生的港口城市中的一座小镇。崔胜铉用卖掉店铺的钱买了一间和伦敦大小相似的房子，同样是用一楼来做店铺，他们住在二楼。权志龙不再像之前那样说个不停，他开始变得沉默寡言，甚至眼神空洞，只有在看到崔胜铉的时候才能有所缓和。  
小镇上来了新的玩具匠人，还有那个和玩具匠人一同来的俊美的男人。镇上的人经常能看到他们同来同往，一起去商店，一同去咖啡厅，甚至去小酒馆喝酒，都是同步的。  
玩具匠人少了一根手指，但这并不影响他把玩具做得像是皇室专供，女孩子们整日趴在橱窗边看匠人缝制新款的洋娃娃。他的同伴，坐在一旁，安静地递上一枚纽扣，或是一卷毛线。  
匠人的男伴生得漂亮，笑起来也十分好看，说的夸张一些，你若是冲他打招呼，他的笑能把你的魂也勾没。但他多数时间是不笑的，除非他看到了匠人从外面回到店里，他会跑出去结结实实地抱住比他高出好多的匠人。但他性格温和，来店里的小孩子都喜欢他，胆大的孩子还缠着他讲有关伦敦的见闻，他也不恼，孩子问什么，他便答什么。  
至少，他们并没有做什么让人讨厌的事情，更何况没有人不喜欢玩具，匠人和他的男伴也自然因为玩具而被镇上的人接受了。  
那天崔胜铉早早地关了店，把权志龙抱在怀里上楼，“猜猜今天是什么日子？”  
“是什么…”权志龙抱住崔胜铉，“我想不到…”  
“两年前的今天，你向我表白了。”崔胜铉坐在床上，从身后拿出一个圆形的盒子，“打开？”  
“唔…”权志龙接过盒子打开，里面是个方形的八音盒，他把八音盒的盖子打开，看到的是大本钟和塔桥，只要摁下去按钮，塔桥的灯…就会亮起来。  
“同样…也是你喜欢的歌。”崔胜铉把八音盒放在权志龙的手里，“我爱你，志龙。”  
“我爱你。”权志龙亲吻崔胜铉的嘴唇，“我…对不起。”  
“好了，把它收好，如果不开心，就拿出来。”  
匠人和他的男伴很恩爱，感情好得让人嫉妒，英俊的匠人若是没有这样的男伴也是说不过去的。他们的生活和小镇上的其他人一样平淡无奇，直到有一天，镇上曾经在伦敦生活过一段日子的人，认出了男伴的长相。  
“那个人…你知道他是谁吗？”  
“谁？”  
“就是…那种店里…嗯嗯，做头牌的。”  
“难怪长得这么好看？！”  
“所以啊，他们两个…就是。”  
话题在小镇上传开，简直轻而易举，几乎没有人不知道曾经的权志龙是伦敦有名的头牌GD，而没人关心他们为什么变成如今这个样子，大人们开始禁止小孩子和他接触，也禁止在权志龙一人看店的时候让小孩子自己去买玩具。  
“他很脏，别靠近他。”  
“说不定就会传染怪病给你。”  
权志龙不要崔胜铉去解释，他知道解释是最苍白无力的，没有谁会在这个时候相信那些可有可无的话。“你相信我，就足够了。”  
权志龙迅速地瘦了下来，现在的他看上去像个洋娃娃，整日坐在店里，靠在崔胜铉的身边，面无表情。崔胜铉在工作结束后就带着爱人去不同的地方散步，他们的生活并不像传闻中的那样香艳靡乱，反倒像一滩安静的水，任风怎么吹过，都翻不起涟漪。  
这是他们之后的故事，听上去索然无味，却是他们的一生中，永远也无法翻越的一页。


	9. Chapter 9

权志龙病了，高烧不退。身上瘦得能看到骨头，甚至在睡梦中频频惊醒。  
没有医生愿意去他们家接待患者，他们因为那些传闻几乎把权志龙看作所有病毒的病原体。  
崔胜铉没有办法，他一个人去一家又一家医院里，看着那些医生的脸，他不知道怎么开口，那些人不会听他的。  
偶然有同意诊断的，开出高额的费用单，却拿来普通的药物。他们诊不出病症，就拿风寒来搪塞。  
“会好的，吃了这个三天就好了。”  
“我不想吃药了…”权志龙在某天夜里推开了崔胜铉递来的药，“我好痛苦，我不想治病了。”  
“志龙乖…吃下去就好了。”崔胜铉抱住权志龙安抚，“我们明天，就可以去别的地方玩了。”  
“我不吃，我好痛苦…我不想这样活着…”  
崔胜铉想尽办法去安慰他被病痛折磨的爱人，他的一切举动都变的小心翼翼，甚至在睡觉的时候都不敢去紧抱住他的爱人。  
三天了，权志龙的并没有好，变得更严重。崔胜铉在几次安慰爱人后决定继续出门寻找医生，权志龙躺在床上，他想拉一拉崔胜铉的衣角，可如今他连伸出手的力气都没有。  
如果…如果我没有去找他，一切，就都不会发生了，对吗？  
2017 London  
“过来！这里有好位置！”权志龙一把拉住崔胜铉的手，“每一年这里人都很多，好不容易能找到这么近的。”  
“真的很好看吗？”  
“那可是！这一次票价贵得不得了。”  
【“胜铉，胜铉…”】细微的声音在崔胜铉的脑海中闪过，崔胜铉寻找四周呼唤自己的人，却发现大家都在专注于烟火表演的开场。  
【“如果没有我…生活会变得更好吧。”  
“对不起呢，我是个没用的人。”】  
“是谁！”崔胜铉拉权志龙的手，权志龙也在等着烟花开场秀，无暇顾及自己。  
【“我可能…等不到你回家了…但是还想亲亲你…”】  
【“胜铉…真的对不起…”】  
崔胜铉发现自己的身体开始变得透明，他的大脑在烟花秀开始的瞬间被填入了无数内容，他记忆中模糊的一角开始清晰起来…  
1870 London  
“医生，情况大概就是我同您说的这样，具体问题您可以见到志龙之后…”崔胜铉推开门，可这次权志龙没有再像之前一样如约醒来。  
“志龙啊…别睡了，医生来了。”崔胜铉跪在床边，权志龙的嘴唇已经冰冷，唯独手还留着些许温度，“志龙啊…醒醒啊…”  
医生摇了摇头，拍拍崔胜铉的肩膀，离开了。  
“志龙啊…你怎么把我丢下了？崔胜铉一个人怎么活着？你醒醒啊…”  
【“我爱你，崔胜铉，很爱很爱。”】  
权志龙的手里拿着未完全打开盖子的八音盒，他就这样睡着了，睡过去，再也没有醒过来。  
下葬的那天，只有崔胜铉一个人去，根本没有人会可怜他们。崔胜铉看着那些人把那口小棺材用土一点一点地盖住，他的心仿佛也跟着去了，被那些泥土，一点一点地活埋在了地下。  
匠人从此是孤身一人，再也没了男伴陪伴，他的眼神中多了一份木讷和迷茫，尽管他的玩具还是那样的让人喜欢。匠人看上去像是疯了，他无论走去哪里，都不停地自言自语，对着咖啡厅对面的空座位，对着自己家里的空气…  
后来，匠人开始开发新的玩具，他把洋娃娃做成瓷制，那样的娃娃更加漂亮，更加惹人喜欢。  
再后来，他们说那个打雷的大雨天，匠人去了墓地，挖出了爱人的尸体，带回家去…他疯了。  
从此，匠人的怀里，多了一个小巧的娃娃。他长得和男伴很像，都拥有白皙的皮肤和红润的嘴唇。这个娃娃的材质不同于店里的陈列品，他摸上去更沉，看上去更加有光泽。镇上的人说匠人用爱人的尸体做了娃娃—牛和羊的骨灰能烧制骨瓷，那么人，为什么不可以？  
最终，这个小镇连同匠人，都一起消失不见了，买了匠人玩具的孩子们，一个接一个地消失在夜晚，而那些大人们，大多遭遇了可怕的事情，或是被不幸缠身。  
匠人的玩具，是带着诅咒的东西，它拥有最原始的复仇力，它牵引着匠人，回到伦敦，回到他最初的处所，散发他的咒怨…  
匠人的目的，很简单，无非是想清除掉所有伤害过爱人的人，久而久之，他的记忆被仇恨所吞噬，他成为了在房子里流浪的亡魂。  
这样的生活，在权志龙搬进屋子的那天，戛然而止…  
2017 London  
“他不见了？！”权志龙在焰火晚会结束后突然发现崔胜铉失踪了，不论怎么找都找不见，他顺着来的路回家，却发现家里等待他的，只有一个碎掉的瓷娃娃。  
那个娃娃又脏又破，像是个老古董。权志龙依旧没能找到崔胜铉的踪迹，无论哪里…都找不到。  
新年的钟声在这一刻敲响，权志龙那这一切的一切，都归结为自己2017年的奇异梦境。  
他不再去想，因为…因为没有必要了。  
那鬼魂大概是找到了属于自己的东西，就这样悄悄离开了吧。  
也好啊，他本来就不属于这个世界，走掉了，也就不会出现在他的生活中了。  
但是为什么…有点难过呢。  
2018 London  
“权总策划！”董事在权志龙刚到办公室没多久就敲开了门，“今天来新人了，你们策划部的，我介绍给你认识。”  
“哦？新人啊，那不错嘛…”权志龙摘掉眼镜，打算去见见董事所说的新人。  
“来，TOP…”一个个子很高的年轻人朝着权志龙走了过来，权志龙只觉得他面熟，却又不知道在哪里见过，“权总策划，这是今年的硕士毕业生TOP。这位，我们策划部总策划，权志龙先生。”  
“前辈。”对方礼貌地伸出手，“之后的日子，请多指教。”  
“客气…不过，你叫什么啊？”  
“啊，我是亚裔…”男人说到这里停顿了一下，“本名…”  
“崔胜铉。”


End file.
